I Thee Wed (if ProFlynnza doesn't ruin it)
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: The big day has finally arrived. Andy and Provenza just have to make it through the day without their bad luck striking.
1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine Buttercup!" Andy heard, or thought he heard. He hoped he was in the middle of a bad dream, but as he rolled into his pillow, he knew he wasn't in a dream, and he knew he wasn't in his own bed. It didn't feel like his bed, it wasn't his normal pillow, and Sharon certainly wasn't there. He tried to drown out the banging noise by putting his pillow over his head, but it just continued. He groaned, but the banging noise seemed to be drowning out any other noise. He lifted one side of the pillow to gauge the situation, to get his surroundings, and to figure out what the banging noise was and why there was a banging sound at all.

"Provenza! What are you doing? Why are you banging a pot in my ear?" Andy scowled as he swatted away Provenza and his pot. Provenza tapped Andy's head with the wooden spoon he was using to bang the pot, but then he went back to banging. Provenza was, indeed, standing over Andy with a pot from the kitchen, banging it with a wooden spoon in attempt to wake Andy.

"Get up, Flynn. How does someone almost oversleep on their wedding day? You'd better not mess this up. I'm not going to watch a distraught boss around work because you messed up the wedding. I've had to suffer through the office romance. Least you can do is get this right today," Provenza said as he complained more and more to Andy. Andy was sure Provenza said more, but truth be told, he had been sleeping well, which was surprising itself. It was his wedding day, and here, he'd been afraid he wouldn't sleep well at all. He was away from Sharon, and that, coupled with the fact he was a nervous mess, well, it surprised him he slept so well.

"Louie!" the two men heard, and Andy jumped, while he was still trying to keep his head buried in the pillow. He sighed as he rolled over to deal with the situation. "Louie! Why are you in here banging a pot? I asked you to check on Andy, not to trigger another heart attack!" Patrice exclaimed as she entered the room and scowled at Provenza. She made her way across the room and snatched the pot from Provenza's hand as she shook her head at him. She turned to Andy, "Good morning, Andy. I'm sorry about that. I should have known better to trust Louie to make sure you were awake. Are you okay?"

"Fine, Patrice," Andy waved, now that he had turned all the way over in bed and was looking at the two of them. "Thank you for rescuing me," he sighed as he made a face at Provenza. Provenza stood there, still with the wooden spoon in hand, and he shrugged. Andy could tell Patrice had been exercising. She was still dressed from that.

"You said to check on him," Provenza explained. "I wanted to make sure he wasn't dead. His better half, because as much as she's irritated me over the years, IS his BETTER half, would shoot me with a beanbag gun and then most likely a regular gun if I let anything happen to Flynn while he's in my custody."

"Custody," Andy let out a cross between a grunt and a laugh. "You make it sound like I did something wrong. I wasn't kicked out of my house."

"Well, you aren't welcome there right now, either, Flynn. Were you allowed to stay there last night?" Provenza asked.

"No, but-" Andy tried to say, but Provenza waved him off.

"My point exactly. Trouble in paradise if I say so myself. She didn't even want you there, and you aren't even officially married yet."

"Because we're getting married today! Sharon's trying to do the whole can't see the bride thing before the wedding! You should know, Provenza! You've had enough weddings! Patrice, my apologies. I don't want to infer anything. Believe me, you are the best wife Provenza has ever had." Andy sighed as he covered his face with his hand. "I need to stop talking."

"Andy, it's okay, really," Patrice chuckled. "I'm used to you saying what just comes out of your mouth, believe me. Here, I was trying to send Louie back to make sure you were getting ready for your big day. I went on my usual three mile walk that I can't get Louie to ever go on with me, and when I got home, I was surprised to find him alone in the backyard with the neighborhood cat."

"Patrice, I wasn't feeding the neighborhood cat! I told you that the ugly stray just shows up whenever I'm in the yard," Provenza turned to her to explain. He turned back to Andy and shook his head. "Here I was, Flynn, in my own house, trying to mind my own business."

"Ditto! Here I was, a guest in your house, minding my own business, and since when do you like cats?" Andy asked as he sat up in bed and chuckled. He'd shifted, realizing that he was rather uncomfortable on the mattress. He hadn't slept well the night before, and now, he realized it must partly be due to the mattress.

"Andy, he loves that cat," Patrice smiled at him. She grinned, "He even has a name for it now. He calls the cat 'Mittens' and happens to leave food for it. He's luring that cat here to stay."

Mittens, huh?" Andy grinned as he shook his head at Provenza and started to laugh.

"Listen here, Flynn," Provenza took a step toward Andy and extended his hand still holding the spoon. "I do not have a cat. Patrice," he turned back to her, "why, just why? You're my wife! Why would you bring up anything in our home with him?" Provenza gestured to Andy. "So, what if I help a stray cat? It doesn't mean it's my cat now. He's got four white paws. Mittens seemed to ft. What, should I not name him at all? Got a better idea for a name? Steven? Brad? Keith?"

"Keith the Cat, Provenza, really?" Andy rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Exactly my point," Provenza nodded. "Mittens fits."

Patrice crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Sharon and I have talked. We've decided you two are really the long-term relationship of the four of us, the old couple so to speak. We've come to an agreement on safe topics open to the group. Louie's love of his new cat is one of those topics," she smiled.

Andy and Provenza looked to each other with raised eyebrows and then back to Patrice. "Patrice, what do you mean you and Sharon have discussed common topics? What has she told you?" Andy questioned with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, where to begin?" Patrice put her hand to her mouth and tapped it against her mouth. "Well, let's see. She's told me that while you hate Mike's show, she's got you wrapped around her finger about it, Rusty too. You have to agree to not get upset about the show or they won't let you watch the Dodger games at home."

"She told you that?" Andy sighed as he turned to Provenza. "Introducing our wives was the worst idea ever," he complained.

"Ahh, you mentioned that word, Flynn, the word I told you never to call her," Provenza pointed to Andy. "You might be making it legal today, but don't call the commander the 'W' word," he grimaced.

Patrice smiled, "I'll let you two finish hashing this out. I understand that it's going to be a bit of an adjustment for both of you with Andy now getting married. The two oldest bachelors on the LAPD are off the market, and now, you actually have to go out and be social with the other's spouse."

"Why can't I call Sharon my wife?" Andy turned back to Provenza. "That's what she's going to be in just a few hours, at least unless you do something stupid to block that."

"There's still time, Flynn," Provenza nodded to him. "Stop calling her that. You can still back out of this. She might have become my friend over the last few years, but for a moment, put some semblance of a brain back in your scarecrow head there and think before you go and marry the same woman you used to call the Wicked Witch of FID."

"Oh, lay off, Provenza," Andy shook his head. "You know Sharon is one of your closest friends, and all this is just an act. You're happy for us, and you're just irritated you have to wear your best suit today and stand up there with me, not to mention that we didn't go with your idea of a buffet for the reception."

Provenza just gestured at Andy, but he didn't deny what Andy had said. Both men knew this was all an act, time to just irritate the other as they usually did. "Well, someone has to be there to make sure you don't have another heart attack today. As far as the food, I'm going to be first in line for cake. You might try to limit my portions for the main course, but I don't see any limits on cake. Now, before Patrice comes back in here, get up and make yourself presentable."

"No problem, Andy gestured and moved to stand. Provenza gestured to him.

"I don't want to see that!" Provenza exclaimed.

"What?" Andy looked down. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "What's wrong?"

"Put on some pants, Flynn!" Provenza complained.

"Oh, who is the prude?" Andy chuckled. "This isn't anything out of the ordinary, Provenza. I happen to know you sleep the same way. Let's not forget that you used to show up at my old house all hours of the night when I was in the same attire."

"Well, I don't go parading around your home like that," Provenza stated.

"I'm not parading around in yours either! You're the knucklehead standing here in my room as I get up for the morning," Andy pointed out.

"My room," Provenza corrected him as he nodded.

"Fine, YOUR ROOM," Andy stipulated. "It's normal sleeping attire, Provenza. It's what I wear at home too."

"I'm aware," he grumbled. "Rusty told me the first time he saw you like this, when he started claiming he was scarred for life."

"Oh, stop," Andy waved him off. "Rusty and I are way beyond this. At home now, this is normal on a weekend morning while we all make breakfast," Andy grinned.

"That image is way too irritating to me, Flynn," Provenza grumbled.

"So, aside from waking me from a deep sleep by trying to scare me into a heart episode, why are you still here?" Andy asked.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I'm beginning to wonder myself, but I guess if I had to say, I'm surveying my guest room to make sure you haven't stolen or broken anything over the course of your stay. Now, get a shower, and don't take all the hot water. Patrice will want one after she finishes her cup of tea. That's her normal routine. Then, if you want me to stand up there as your wingman, I suppose I need a shower too."

"Over the course of my stay?" Andy asked. "I was here overnight, and I didn't even come in until late last night. What, you really think I'm going to steal something from your house? Fine, let's discuss the amount of food you've stolen from my house over the years. I don't know why I didn't think of buying healthier food years ago. You can't stand most of the stuff Sharon buys, and it's the only reason you don't clean out our kitchen when you come over."

"It's not just her stuff. You and your flour-less cakes and all that-Flynn, they are terrible. She's just too nice and charmed by you to tell you the difference. I'm sure she and Patrice have discussed the cakes and how terrible they are. Let's call Patrice in here and ask," Provenza suggested.

"Sharon's already come clean about the cake!" Andy exclaimed. "Well, she and Rusty have both suggested I not make it again."

Provenza pointed at Andy and started to laugh, "Now, that's funny. She loves you, but she loves decent food even more."

"Bite me," Andy snapped as he rummaged around in his small bag while Provenza continued to stand there

"By the way, what are you wearing?" Andy asked, as he turned and gestured to Provenza. "Are those slipper socks?" he pointed to Provenza's feet. Provenza was wearing gray sweatpants, an old LAPD shirt, and apparently slipper socks.

Provenza looked to his feet and scowled. "The bottom has a no-slip surface. Patrice got them for me."

"They have cats on them," Andy started to laugh as he pointed to the socks. They were black with tiny cats embroidered all over the socks. "Man, you really do have a thing for this cat. Oh, boy, wait until the team hears about little Mittens."

"Stop right there, Flynn," Provenza pointed at him. "You bring up Mittens at work, and I'll tell the new wife what you did to her engagement ring before you gave it to her."

"You said you wouldn't bring that up, Provenza!" Andy pointed a finger at him and directed a glare at him.

"Fine," Provenza shrugged. "Leave Mittens out of this then. The team doesn't need to know I've taken in my own stray. There's been enough of that, taking in strays, going around in the department, but I promise you, Flynn, any mention of Mittens, and I will bring up the ring."

Andy nodded, "Deal. Sharon can handle the LA Morgue, but she'd possibly give the ring back if she knew the story."

"Then, I suggest we keep our deal," Provenza nodded and turned to leave the room. "Oh, I just hope Patrice doesn't tell her the story of the ring. Time is ticking, Flynn!" Provenza exclaimed as he smacked the wooden spoon on the door as he left the room.

Andy threw up his hand and sighed. He wanted to kill Provenza, but that would put a damper on his wedding day.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy took his time in the shower, wanting to savor every minute of the day, well, except for the irritating wake-up call he'd gotten from Provenza. When he finished, he took his time shaving, making sure not to cut himself and to get a nice, close shave. It was his wedding day, after all, and he knew Sharon really didn't like facial hair. She'd commented on it long ago when they'd had a long case, and he'd taken note, making sure that whenever possible, even with a long case, he took time to shave. After he finished that, he opened the door to the guest bathroom to head back down to his room. Provenza's house had three bedrooms. One was the master, one was the guest room, and one had morphed from Provenza's Dodger room into a tranquil office area. As Andy opened the door, he almost dropped his toiletry bag.

"Provenza! Why are you standing at the door? Geez! You scared me!" Andy exclaimed as he sighed.

"I'm making sure you aren't dead," Provenza said void of any emotion.

"Why would I be dead?" Andy asked. "I was getting dressed. You knew that. And, if you were worried, I didn't take all the hot water; Patrice can get a hot shower."

"She's already getting a shower, and no complaints about the water," Provenza nodded. "It was too quiet here. I can't have you dying on my watch today, Flynn. No dying, and you cannot," he emphasized by pointing at Andy, "fall over and have yet another heart attack."

"Gee, thanks," Andy flashed a fake smile. "I'll put that on my list of things not to do on my wedding. You know," Andy put his finger to his mouth, "I may have read an article suggesting the same thing, one of Sharon's bridal magazines. Hmm, note to self, don't die today!" he exclaimed. "Now, will you move out of the way?"

"You, lately, Flynn, put new meaning to falling head over heels," Provenza said and rolled his eyes. Provenza moved slightly, but barely enough for Andy to push by him. He followed Andy down the hall to the bedroom, where Andy was putting his toiletry kit back into his suitcase. "I'm hungry."

"Congratulations," Andy said. "Where's the breakfast buffet? You know, the least you could do is feed me. Is there coffee?"

"No, Patrice has not been drinking coffee lately. She's switched to tea, which I'm sure is something she picked up from your, your, your person," he waved his hands, trying to come up with an appropriate name for Sharon. "Anyway, she's been all over me about cutting back on coffee, so if you'd noticed, detective, I always bring a cup with me to work. No coffee," he stated.

Andy grinned as he shook his head at Provenza, "You know, this is the first wife of yours I've seen you actually want to please. If you're so hungry, go make something to eat."

"No," Provenza made a face as if he was horrified by Andy's suggestion. "Today is my day off."

"Right," Andy nodded. "You hate to cook on your day off," Andy rolled his eyes at Provenza. "Well, any suggestions on food, then? It's polite when you have a guest to feed them. I remember when I had to stay at Sharon's after my dust up with the car, she at least fed me!"

"She did more than that," Provenza grumbled.

Andy grinned, "She did. I can tell you all about it," he played right into Provenza's irritation.

"Oh, shut it!" Provenza swatted his hand in the air toward Andy. "We were all aware you were getting the best medical care from your bedside nurse. Even Rusty was worried about you, but yes, I'm sure you got excellent care, and I will not be providing the same level of services here. You might have stayed in Rusty's room there for a few nights, but as soon as that blood clot of yours was detected, the captain wouldn't let you out of her sight, which was really a weak excuse to move into her room." Provenza rolled his eyes at Andy, who just shrugged. "Yes, we heard all about it from Rusty."

"Don't care," Andy shrugged again. "I got the girl. All my patience paid off, finally. I love her, and she loves me."

"Oh, why do you have to go an upset my stomach, Flynn? I don't want to hear it! Now, get your shoes on, and I'm taking you for food. My treat," Provenza nodded.

Andy looked at him with a suspicious gaze, "What's the catch?"

"Nothing," Provenza shrugged. "It's your day, and I'm taking you to my favorite wedding day place. I went there on all my other wedding days, just not for my wedding to Patrice because well, we were in the middle of a case."

Andy shook his head, "This sounds like some trap."

"No trap, Flynn. Get ready. We're going to the Dairy Bar for food. It's down by the beach," he explained.

"The Diary Bar?" Andy questioned. "I've never heard of it. Why is that?"

Provenza shrugged, "Beats me. It's a one of a kind, unique place, lots of character."

Andy pointed at him, "You know, they say that on those house shows on television when really they are being kind and not calling the house an old dump. How old is this place, and why haven't you mentioned it?"

"Like I said, I only go there on special occasions. Today is one, even if I have to see the dopey Flynn grin all day long. It's not that old."

"Like as old as LA itself?" Andy chuckled. "Is it a registered historic site?"

"No! It's just a vintage place. It's even still like an old drive-in. You stay in your car, and the girls come up on roller skates to take your order. You can eat inside, but you lose all the charm if you do that," Provenza told him.

"We won't even be eating inside a real restaurant?" Andy flailed his arms in the air. "Provenza, I'm getting married. My nerves are already shot for the day. My stomach is in knots, and you want me to go eat at an old, greasy dive?"

Provenza didn't answer him, but he addressed one of Andy's comments, "Why are you nervous? It's a wedding. You've been married before, Flynn! Plus, as you keep saying, you got her. She's as whipped as you are, and if anyone has a bigger grin than you today, it's going to be the captain, or the commander," he threw up his hands. "I hate change! She's still the captain to me. There's no reason to be nervous. She's the one you want, and she'll be there today."

"I'm just nervous," Andy said. "It's a big day. I don't want to mess up anything. Sharon deserves the world, the best wedding day possible. I just want everything to go right today," Andy explained, his voice a little shaky. "Excuse me," he said and left the room quickly. Andy closed the bathroom door, and when Provenza heard that, he went in search of Patrice to tell her they were going out to eat.

Andy emerged a couple minutes later, and he found Provenza waiting for him by the bathroom again. "Do you always wait for your guests when they are in the bathroom?"

"Only ones throwing up," he stated. "You aren't sick, are you?"

"No! Nerves, I told you. I am just nervous, and I need to eat," Andy sighed.

"Great, just brush your teeth," Provenza slapped his back. "Let's get going to the Dairy Bar. Patrice told me to make sure you were fed properly. She's picking up two platters of sandwiches on her way over to the condo. So, don't worry; your blushing bride will be well fed, and I'll get you fed too."

"Something tells me whatever Patrice is taking over to Sharon and the others is much better than the meal we are going to have at the Dairy Bar!" Andy exclaimed. He was getting more and more irritated he'd been stuck with Provenza, and even more irritated at himself for selecting Provenza as his best man.

"It'll be great, Flynn," Provenza patted Andy's shoulder again. "We'll relax by the beach while the women are all uptight about hairdos and makeup. You and I will be living the life."

"I'll settle for living," Andy said. "I swear, Provenza, if this place somehow ruins my day, you'll pay."

"Flynn, trust me," Provenza turned and rolled his eyes at Andy as the two walked into the living room. Provenza walked to the kitchen counter and collected his wallet and keys. "When is the last time anything went wrong when the two of us went out to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the restaurant, if it could be called a restaurant, took much longer than Andy wanted. This was his wedding day, and at 4:30, he was marrying the love of his life. They'd settled on a late afternoon ceremony because it would still allow for a relatively early dinner and dancing before they all were too exhausted. Sharon and Andy were trying to be realistic; while a reception late into the night sounded fun, they were old, and most of their friends were old. It was bad enough they all had to get up in the middle of the night to take care of murders on a regular basis. Today, they were going to enjoy the day, early enough, that there was still day to enjoy. Besides, with it being later in the year, the sun would go down much earlier, and they did want to get some pictures outside after the ceremony.

"How much further until we get to this place?" Andy complained as he gestured with his hands and finally settled back and sighed in his seat.

Provenza threw a glance his way, "We're almost there. You see ocean," he gestured to the view. "You know we can't be far."

"Yeah, well, Mexico has ocean too, and it would be far to still drive there. That would be just my luck-you decide to kidnap me to Mexico for lunch," he sighed again.

"Oh, stop complaining, Flynn! You get a lunch out of this, or maybe a late breakfast if you want to call it that," Provenza pointed out.

"How come I've never heard of this place?" Andy turned to him. "You've never mentioned it before. Why is that?"

Provenza shrugged, "Just somewhere I like to come for special days." He gestured ahead, "There it is."

Andy squinted, as it was still off in the distance. "Provenza, it looks deserted."

Provenza frowned too as the changed lanes, and he got ready to turn in. "Closed! What do you mean it's closed? This place is an icon!" he exclaimed.

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, a real gem, a historical icon now. Provenza, this place doesn't look like it's been open for quite awhile. Sure we aren't here to investigate a murder that has taken place here?" he chuckled.

Provenza turned into the parking lot anyway to survey the scene. He shook his head as he pulled the car to a stop and said, "I just can't believe this. I loved this place."

Andy turned and made a face at Provenza, "Loved it so much, you never told me about it, and you haven't eaten here in how many years? What was so great about this place? It looks like a dump."

"Well, the girls!" Provenza said. "They would come skating out to your car in their little outfits. The food was everything I wanted. You know, I never did bring Rusty here. Good burgers. He would have liked it."

Andy shook his head, "No, Rusty, would not like this place either. Trust me. I live with the kid. He likes burgers, but not this," Andy gestured to the abandoned place and crossed his arms.

"So, now what? It's my wedding day, and we've driven almost a half hour here. We still haven't eaten, and I'd like to do that before I get married. You keep saying the last thing you want is for me to pass out. Well, keep this up," he gestured, "no food, and I will!"

"Calm down, Flynn," Provenza nodded to him. "We're not that far from your place now. We're closer to your place than mine."

"I'm aware!" Andy exclaimed, "That is why I am 'Husband of the Day' because against my better judgement, I agreed to stay with you and let Sharon have her special day as she wanted it. I could be in my own house, eating my own food, around people I actually like!"

Provenza pointed his finger at Andy as he nodded, "You know, that's not a bad idea. Patrice was picking up all that food, so really, I did pay for it. I promised you I'd pay for your lunch, so that's where we are going now."

"You're serious?" Andy grumbled. He gestured with his hands again; he was visibly frustrated. "I leave my house last night to come sleep in your guest room. You drag me out today to now go and eat at my house? MY OWN HOUSE? Provenza, this is nuts! There are restaurants all over the city, not to mention your perfectly good kitchen you couldn't be bothered to cook in this morning!"

"We're going to your place, Flynn, even if it means we have to be in the middle of bridal central. We can get food and maybe even find some guys there. Are the boys at the condo too?" Provenza asked.

"How would I know? I'm guessing they are, but maybe they had the good sense to vacate the premises with all the women there. I wish I was with them! At least they wouldn't be irritating me to no end like someone who shall remain nameless is doing right now!" Andy yelled, now getting really irritated. The day was not going how he had envisioned it.

Provenza turned back onto the street and headed toward the condo. He was silent as he drove. Andy just glared at him.

"You're really going to go to the condo now?" Andy sighed.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's my food I paid for as we know. Patrice always says marriage is about sharing. Well, she paid for the food with the credit card we SHARE, so the food is mine too. I'm not going to waste it. You can't tell me your eat-like-a-bird wife is going to eat anything today? Really, we are just doing them a favor. We're eating the food that would otherwise be wasted. You see, Patrice will be glad we aren't wasting the food."

"You have the dumbest excuses for anything, Provenza!" Andy exclaimed. He sat back in his seat and then shifted to get his phone out of his pocket.

Provenza reached over quickly and snatched it from him, "You are NOT calling or texting or anything else with that phone with the captain today. None of that back and forth stuff. You can just wait. You'll see her soon enough."

"I wasn't even going to call her!" Andy shouted. "I was going to get in touch with the boys and see where they are. Maybe they are eating somewhere we could join them. They offered to hang out with me today, but I told them to take care of their mother. She's thrilled both boys are walking her down the aisle today, and as much as this wedding is about marrying me today, it's also about Sharon including her kids in the wedding."

"You'd rather eat with them than me? I'm hurt, Flynn," Provenza said.

"Of course, I would! They're family, and they actually don't irritate me all the time. You do. Plus, they might even consider what I'd actually like to eat. You don't," Andy explained.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Flynn. As I said, Patrice ordered the sandwich trays. You and I both know she got something healthy. Knowing Patrice, she still ordered some basics like ham and turkey. I can deal with that, as long as it doesn't have grass all over it."

"Grass?" Andy questioned, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you know, the weird lettuce. It's the new trend, that grass lettuce. Tastes like cardboard and totally useless. Just give me a basic sandwich, none of the grass lettuce," he explained.

"You know," Andy chuckled as he shook his head, "it's a wonder you ever got Patrice to go on a date with you. I'm sure you complained about everything on the menu or about her expensive tastes."

"Well, at least I'm not the vegetarian! How did you ever convince her to go out with you? You and I both know it wasn't due to your quick pursuit of her. I had bets you two would have a nursing home wedding," he said.

"Oh, stuff it!" Andy exclaimed. "Sharon and I have a lot of the same food interests, which is one of the things we had in common at first. No, she's not a vegetarian, but we like a lot of the same things, and we don't let either of our specific food habits stop us from enjoying each other. Quick pursuit," he grumbled. "I was waiting for her to dump Jack! Then, I couldn't be that guy, the guy who just hit on the newly divorced lady. No, we let things grow into something more. Plus, you're the one who continued to point out she was our boss. I had to respect that too. Nursing home," he sighed.

"You're not far from it with your fainting spells, you idiot. Better lock this down now, even if this wedding is going to annoy me all day," Provenza nodded to him.

"Lock this thing down? What, you sound like she's going to run, or that I'm marrying her for her money," Andy said.

"Well?" Provenza nodded and raised his eyebrows at Andy. "She won't run because well, Idiot #2 is in love with you, Idiot #1. That was the wrench in the system the team didn't see coming. No, we knew you were a lost lovesick puppy years ago, but none of us actually thought Idiot #2 would reciprocate. Strangely enough, Fritz of all people was the one who put money on that. The rest of us shuddered at the idea, but here we are. Lock it down, Flynn because you'll need someone to take care of you in your old age, which is now."

"Old age? I'm two years older than Sharon," he pointed out.

"Well? You've also fainted at work how many times?" Provenza said.

"Would you just drive?" Andy asked.

"Ahh, so you're on board now with eating at your place," Provenza nodded.

"I don't have another choice! You've taken my phone, and you're driving me around all of LA. I feel like we are taking a tour, not a tour of the stars' homes or anything, but a tour of the depressing murder locations we've visited over the years. At this point, I just want to eat something."

"Well, you're in luck," Provenza gestured with one hand. "Your place is a block away. I told you I'd get you food."

"I should have known your idea of feeding me would be food coming from my own place," Andy rolled his eyes.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Flynn. You asked to stay with me, remember that," Provenza pointed out.

"Don't worry!" Andy said, now irritated with Provenza. "I don't plan on any more stays at your place. After today, I'm only staying with Sharon."

"Just you watch, Flynn," Provenza pointed his finger toward Andy as he pulled into the visitor spaces in front of the condo. "This will be the best lunch I've ever gotten you."

"Now that, I believe," Andy sighed. "Let's get this over."

"Ahh, already dreading going home," Provenza nodded as he looked at Andy. "It's like you're already married."


	4. Chapter 4

Andy looked to Provenza and frowned. He sighed as he turned his attention back to the elevator as the numbers rose until finally it stopped on 11. The doors opened, and as the two men started to exit, another woman got onto the elevator.

"Oh, Lieutenant Flynn," she smiled to him. "How was the wedding? You and Sharon got married, correct?"

"Hi, Barb," Andy nodded to her. She was a neighbor, several doors down. "I've told you to call me Andy," he smiled. "The wedding is today actually. This is my best friend, Louie Provenza. He works with us, another lieutenant."

"It's today?' she exclaimed. "Oh, congratulations then. Wow, you must be excited. I had no idea. Where is Sharon then?" she asked.

"At the house," he nodded toward the hall. "We aren't supposed to be here," Andy said through gritted teeth as he glared at Provenza, "but he missed his wife." Andy smiled smugly as he told Barb that, and Provenza looked to him quickly.

"Flynn! That's not true! I'm just hungry," he grumbled.

Andy just nodded to Barb, "We've got to get going. Nice to see you. We've got a really small affair today with the kids in town and a few colleagues. I'm sure if you stop by sometime, Sharon will be glad to show you the pictures."

"I will," she smiled. "Congratulations again. Nice to meet you, Lieutenant," she smiled at Provenza and stepped onto the elevator.

"Now why would you go and tell her we're here so I can see Patrice?" Provenza complained to Andy as they reached the door to the condo.

"Because you are irritating me to no end, and you won't give me my phone. Can I have it, please?" Andy put his hand out for the phone.

"Oh, fine," Provenza sighed. "You can't warn them anyway." He handed over the phone, and Andy turned the door knob. "Aren't you going to knock?"

"My own house?" Andy exclaimed. "No! I'm not going to knock. I'm sure I'll be stopped before we get very far anyway." Andy opened the door and was instantly greeted with Ricky standing by the door.

"Uhhh, why are you here?" Ricky turned and asked. He had a questioning look and was standing there with his keys.

"Nice to see you too," Andy smirked. "Don't ask," he sighed and hooked his thumb toward Provenza. "Provenza promised to take me to lunch, and he's so cheap his idea of taking me to lunch was to come here and eat whatever is on the sandwich platter Patrice bought."

"You're kidding, right?" Ricky grinned and turned to Provenza. "Nice to see you, Lieutenant. I always get the best stories about you." He and Andy nodded, and both men started to chuckle. Provenza jumped right in to find out why.

"What's so funny? You know, you two have this thing," he gestured, "like you are already related. It's like a twin talk or something. You know, it's just like you do with the captain. You just talk without talking."

"Yeah, well, the family that makes fun of Provenza together," he flashed another grin at Ricky, and Ricky started to chuckle again.

"Andy! Why are you here?" Rusty walked into the living room area from his bedroom and looked at him in horror.

"Why, hello to you too, Rusty. What a way to greet your almost parent," he rolled his eyes. "Let's not forget I live here too."

"Yeah, but you're just not supposed to be here," he added.

"Little brother, it appears this is the lieutenant's cheap lunch idea," Ricky interjected as he grinned at Provenza. "He would like to feed Andy sandwiches from the platter Patrice brought with her."

Rusty looked to Provenza, "You're joking, right?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Provenza raised his hands. "So, we want to eat. It seems silly to waste food. Where is everyone by the way?"

"Oh, Mom, Emily, and Patrice are all in the bedroom," Rusty hooked his hand behind him. "Andy, definitely don't go in there. The rest of the ladies are not here yet, which is why we are getting ready to get out of here."

"Where are you two going?" Andy asked.

"Lunch," the replied in unison and smiled smugly at each other.

"Now, see, there's my point. You two are leaving while there is perfectly good food here," Provenza pointed to them. "I'm going to find it." He moved by the boys toward the kitchen, while he left Andy with the boys.

"How's your mother doing?" Andy asked.

Both boys shrugged, "She's fine," Rusty told Andy. "Pretty calm and collected, which interestingly, is almost odd."

Ricky nodded in agreement, as he turned to Andy, "I would agree with that. She was up before dawn to make us breakfast, which you know is just her way of hovering and being the mom. She hasn't said much, only that she's so excited about today and wished she could talk to you."

"She can talk to me," Andy gestured with his hands as he waved them around. "Cover me," he nodded to the boys. "Keep Provenza busy, which shouldn't be hard if he's found food. I'll just say hi to Sharon through the door."

"Let me warn her, Andy," Rusty told him. "Tell you what-I'll even get her to move down to the bathroom door, for a little privacy."

"Perfect," Andy patted Rusty's shoulders. "I knew you were my favorite."

"Hey!" Ricky turned to him, a look of shock on his face. "Excuse me? He's the favorite?"

Andy shrugged, "I live with him. He's got no father figure, so you know."

Rusty grinned and nodded, "That's right. I'm an impressionable child. He's got to keep in my good graces otherwise-" he was cut off by Andy.

"Otherwise, what?" Andy teased. "You'll tell your brothers and sisters now about your mom and me? Old news. You already did that. You'll make fun of us for years while we figure out everything? Old news. You already did that. You'll come home at just the wrong time as your mom and I were about to-" he was cut off too.

"Okay, Andy, that's where we can stop!" Ricky exclaimed. "I really don't need to hear where that's going. Rusty's won the award. Yes, you're right. He's seen too much, and he's had to live through this painfully hard romance to watch play out. You've got to admit, old man, it's taken you a long time."

"Such a comedian," Andy rolled his eyes at him. "Rusty, tell your mom. Otherwise, I'm going to send Provenza in."

"Hold on," Rusty grinned and disappeared. Andy turned to Ricky.

"Where are you going to lunch? I'm starving," Andy told him.

"Burgers. We were just going to go to that grease pit nearby we like. You're welcome to come, but I don't see it as a popular vegetarian hangout," he said.

Andy nodded, "Oh, I'm coming with you. Provenza has tried to take me to the worst place in town, and surprise, surprise, it was closed for good. Looks like the place closed decades ago. The burger joint is fine. I've been there plenty with Rusty and Sharon. I can get a bowl of soup or something. Give me a minute," he put up his finger and disappeared down the hall to talk to Sharon.

"Sharon?" he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Andy," he heard her say sweetly and even heard her sigh. "Rusty told me you stopped by. Everything okay?"

He smiled just hearing her voice, "Everything is fine, or it will be in a few hours when I get to see you. Let's just say you owe me big time. I'm stuck with Provenza for the day, and the good news is at least we haven't found a dead body."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she started to chuckle. "I hope it gets better."

"I just need to eat. Provenza has had me on a hunger strike. I think he's hoping that I'll become delusional enough to want out of this marriage," he told her. He heard Sharon start to laugh even harder.

"It's so good to talk to you, Andy. I miss you," she told him.

"Same," he said as he looked down the hall and saw the boys pointing to their watches that they needed to get going. "Listen, I am going to take the boys to lunch. That may or may not include Provenza," he grinned.

"Thank you, Andy, for feeding them. We've almost eaten all the food Patrice brought already. I didn't realize how hungry I was," she told him. Andy flashed another grin, this one directed toward the boys.

"Oh, is that so?" he chuckled. "That was why we came by. Provenza told me he was treating me to lunch, and apparently, his idea of that was to stop by the house here and eat whatever Patrice had brought." Andy heard Sharon laughing even more.

"Then, please check on him because I don't kwon what he's eating. Emily was starving too. Nicole was here earlier to drop off a few things, and she had the boys with her. They took some food too, so really there isn't much out there," she said.

Andy listened and looked to the kitchen, "I have no doubt he's found something to eat. I'll get going. I love you, and I can't wait to see you."

"I love you too. I'll be there," she chuckled.

"I have no doubt," he grinned. "I'll be at the front of the church waiting, and I can't wait to see your dress."

"Andy!" he turned quickly toward his bedroom door where he saw Patrice standing. "Where is Louie? Emily just said Sharon was talking to you through the door, so I know my husband has to be here too."

"I'm here, Patrice," they both turned to see Provenza walking toward them with a plate of food.

"What are you eating?" Andy shook his head and walked toward Provenza.

"Pancakes," Provenza shrugged as if it was totally natural. "I found leftover pancakes. Patrice, what happened to the sandwiches?"

"Louie, I can only imagine why you are here," Patrice scolded him as she put her hands on her hips. "The sandwiches did their job; they were eaten. Why are you eating Sharon's leftover pancakes? Did you not feed Andy? I asked you to take him to lunch!"

"I did!" Provenza exclaimed. "We're here. There's lunch here."

"Oh, you are impossible. Andy, have you eaten?" she asked.

"No, I'm now taking the boys to lunch," he nodded toward the door where the boys were standing against the wall watching everything play out before them.

"Lieutenant, you really heated up the leftover pancakes?" Rusty grinned.

"Why not?" Provenza asked. "They were there. I found syrup. Taste delicious. Flynn, I will hand it to you the captain can cook."

"Patrice, we'll get out of here," Andy nodded. "Provenza are you coming to eat with us, or are you going to stay here and mooch all of my household food?"

"Andy, take him with you," Patrice sighed as she shooed at Provenza. "I can't believe it, Louie, that you wouldn't take your best friend to lunch on his wedding day! He's not only going to feed himself; he's now taking the boys to lunch. Go, and do the right thing!" Patrice scolded him as she shook her head.

Provenza mopped up the last bite of pancake, "Fine, I'll go. This was just an appetizer portion anyway. Patrice, I'll see you later," he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Oh, you and syrup! Louie, I just did my makeup, and now I feel like I have been splattered with maple syrup!" she exclaimed.

"There are worse things, Patrice," he shook his fork at her. "Flynn, children of this whole union," he gestured to the boys, "let's get some lunch." Provenza walked his plate back to the kitchen, while Andy nodded to Patrice and then walked to the front door to meet the boys.

"Should we leave him here?" Ricky grinned as he smiled at Andy.

"The thought has crossed my mind, but I do want to marry your mother today. Something tells me he'd ruin things here. Here he comes," he nodded to Provenza.

"Where are we eating?" Provenza asked. "I'm starving."

Ricky led the way, followed by Provenza, and Rusty turned to Andy as the two walked out of the condo. "Andy, I'm just glad Mom ended up with you," he grinned.

"Why is that?" Andy asked, noting there was more to what Rusty had to say.

"Well, I mean, if she has a thing for office romances and dating her lieutenants, it could have been a lot worse," he gestured toward Provenza who was now right behind Ricky. Andy followed Rusty's gaze and started to chuckle. He patted Rusty on the shoulder.

"Never in a million years," he shook his head. "Your mom would have stayed married to Jack before dating Provenza."

Rusty grinned, "Dating? Who ever said you two were dating? I always heard you were just friends," he smirked.

"Such a comedian," Andy grumbled again and rolled his eyes at Rusty. "You're lucky I'm a nice guy and think of you as one of my own, Rusty, or I'd make you pay for Provenza's lunch as well as your own."


	5. Chapter 5

"Scoot over," Andy gestured to Rusty as the men all attempted to get seated at the diner. Rusty looked up and over to Ricky, who was now sitting across from him and shrugged. Andy rolled his eyes and sighed as he slid in next to Rusty. Rusty had almost forgotten that there were four of them at lunch, not two, and he'd have to share his side of the booth.

"Lieutenant, you can sit with me," Ricky flashed a grin at Provenza as he moved over and tapped the seat for Provenza to sit. The four got situated, and Rusty passed on the menus, which were stuck behind the napkin dispenser.

"What's good here?" Provenza asked as he pursed his lips and opened the menu.

"It's a diner," Andy gestured. "Grease, what else? Get a burger. You'll be happy."

"We always get burgers," Rusty told him. "Onion rings are good too."

"Hmm, see I'm a fry guy," Ricky nodded as he snapped his menu shut and looked around. He started to drum his fingers on the table as he turned back to the group. The place wasn't busy for it being lunchtime. Ricky nodded at the pretty waitress as she made her way to the table.

"Hi, I'm Kellie," she smiled at the table and turned her attention on Ricky. "What can I get you to drink today?"

"Coke for me," Rusty piped in immediately.

"Hi, Kellie," Ricky flashed a grin as he now attempted to flirt with the waitress. "If it's not too much trouble, could you bring me an iced tea?" Andy groaned and shook his head behind his menu as he listened to Ricky's flirting attempts.

"Sure," she grinned at him. "Gentlemen?" she asked as she looked at Andy and Provenza.

"Water and a coffee," Provenza told her.

"You know, iced tea sounds good. I'll have that too," Andy nodded to her.

"That's a good idea, Flynn," Provenza nodded. "Get some caffeine and sugar in you. Big day today."

"Oh," Kellie smiled to the table and focused on Ricky again, "What's the occasion?"

"A wedding," Rusty jumped in, as he flashed a fake smile to Ricky. He knew the game Ricky was playing, and while Rusty didn't get many chances to mess with Ricky, he jumped on the ones he could. Rusty knew Ricky would have preferred to answer the pretty waitress, but Rusty was going to enjoy this.

"Ohh, who is getting married? You?" she looked to Ricky. "Just my luck," she shrugged.

"Oh, it's not me," he flashed a bigger smile at her. "I'm very much available. Very much."

"Oh, geez," Andy muttered under his breath. Rusty started to laugh and had to turn his head away. Ricky ignored Rusty and Andy as he continued.

"He," he hooked his thumb at Provenza, "is married, and I have to say, has been married more times than I can count. He," he hooked his thumb at Rusty, "not interested and not available, and for him," he nodded to Andy, "well, he's the stepdad, about to marry my mom today."

"Ahh, I see," she smiled as she blushed and looked to her order pad. "Congratulations," she said as she quickly nodded to Andy.

"Hey," Rusty said now that he'd gotten himself under control from his laughing spell, as he turned to Andy and continued, "I guess I've never really thought about it. You aren't really my stepdad. That would imply I had a dad, and, let's be real; that hasn't been the case. So, what are you?"

"Who is he?" Kellie ignored the older men and kept her attention focused on Ricky. She gestured to Rusty, trying to figure out the group dynamics.

"Him?" Ricky hooked his finger at Rusty again, as if there was a question to Kellie's inquiry. "He's the little brother. I got the good looks, yes. I'm aware."

"Ricky," Andy chuckled as he looked down and away. He shook his head at Ricky's blatant flirting attempts.

"I'm confused," Kellie looked between Ricky and Rusty.

"I'm not!" Provenza exclaimed. He turned to Kellie. "Let me be perfectly clear here for Casanova. He's hitting on you, quite badly, I must admit. It's almost embarrassing," he turned and rolled his eyes at Ricky. Provenza gestured at Rusty, "He's trying to find his place in this world on many levels," he rolled his eyes. He turned to Andy, "He's taking all of us to lunch. That's why we are here, to eat lunch," he said slowly to get Kellie back on track. She just nodded as she processed the conversation.

"Wait," she turned to Andy and continued, "you are buying lunch, and it's your wedding day?" she asked. "That's kinda messed up."

"Tell me about it," Andy grumbled as he threw a glance at Provenza. He turned toward the boys as he answered Kellie, "I have this rule that my kids never pay for a meal when I'm with them. I will always buy, even on my wedding day," he turned to her and smiled. "A rule for my KIDS, and besides they are just getting started. I make enough money, so I can treat them to meals," he emphasized as he looked to Provenza and made a face, "not grumpy old men."

"Well, I don't go by that same rule, Flynn!" Provenza exclaimed, and I have no problem with you buying. "My kids can buy their own meals."

"Oh," Kellie said loudly as she nodded, "I get it. You're the dad! These are your grandkids!"

"No!" Provenza said now exasperated. "I'm his friend," he gestured with his hands at Andy. "He's buying me lunch for being his best man. I'm not THAT much older than he is," he huffed.

"Oh, wait until Patrice hears this," Rusty chuckled. He and Andy caught a glance at each other and chuckled as they nodded. "Dude, I'm still confused, though," Rusty looked to Andy. "Like, why haven't I thought about this? Calling you my stepdad sounds so weird. It's not right. What are you?"

Andy sighed, and he was about to speak, but Provenza said something first, "Rusty, call him whatever you want. He's marrying your mother! He's not going anywhere. Let's worry about today. What are we? Hungry, that's what!"

"I'm still confused," Kellie said as she now put her hand on her hip. "If he's marrying your mom, why isn't he your stepdad? You said you two are brothers, right?" she asked as she gestured between Ricky and Rusty.

"Yeah, so the thing is he's adopted," Ricky nodded to Rusty. "As I said," he flashed another grin, "I got the looks." He looked to Rusty and continued, "Our mom adopted him after she divorced my dad, so he's just had her in his life, you know the single parent thing. Yeah, Andy," he turned to him, "I guess I should say 'It's a boy!' to you today," he smiled.

"Wait, huh? So, he's like my dad?" Rusty turned, now almost horrified as he looked to Andy. "I don't know." Rusty shook his head and groaned.

"Rusty," Andy sighed and continued, "I don't care what you call me. We've done just fine so far. Well, let's see, we have been doing just fine, that is after you stopped harassing me for dating Sharon and got over the attitude and then dropped the horrified looks around the condo. Whatever you call me, it's just fine. I'm just glad we are beyond 'Lieutenant' finally."

"Ohh, Lieutenant, so you're like in the Army?" Kellie asked excitedly.

"No," Andy chuckled. "I'm a few decades too old to be an Army lieutenant. I'm a lieutenant with the LAPD. So is he," he nodded to Provenza.

"And, our mom is their boss," Ricky grinned again. "She's the commander, the big gun in charge.

"She has a big gun! Cool!" Kellie said excitedly. Provenza and Andy looked at each other and just shook their heads. "Wow, dating the boss," she grinned at Andy. "You go."

"So, umm, Kellie," Andy said, as he ignored her comment about dating the boss. He noticed Ricky and Kellie were staring at each other, both smiling. "Could we order? We're kind of on a time crunch here. I've got somewhere to be, you know, big day."

"Oh, duh, sure," she smiled at Andy. "What can I get you, Mr. Police Lieutenant?" she asked as she flirted with Andy.

"I'd like a veggie burger with a side salad, please," Andy told her.

"Cheeseburger with the works," Rusty stated immediately. "I'll have onion rings with it."

"Make that two," Provenza nodded. "Oh, the cheeseburger and onion rings, not the veggie disaster," he rolled his eyes at Andy as he gestured at him. Andy made a face back at him, indicating he should shut his mouth.

"And you," Kellie grinned at Ricky. "Wait, are you a cop too?"

"Oh, no, far from it," Ricky laughed. "Computer guy. I'll have the same loaded burger with the fries."

"I'll be back in a hurry," she waved at the men and disappeared.

"What just happened there?" Andy asked as he looked around the table.

"One of your KIDS, Flynn, probably scored a date," he nodded to Ricky. Ricky grinned at the men. "Another realized his adoption is finally complete with a mom and a dad. I realized I haven't eaten now in an hour, and I'm starving."

"An hour!" Andy exclaimed. "Try all morning! While you were reheating pancakes that were made for everyone in my family but me, I was left there starving. I'm the one getting married today, and somehow, I'm the only one who hasn't eaten all day and am left picking up the meal tab, not that I'd let the boys pay anyway." Andy crossed his arms and sat back, now irritated even more with Provenza.

"How have you not thought about the stepdad?" Ricky changed topics and looked at Rusty. Rusty glanced to Andy, and scowled as he realized he and Andy were sitting the exact same way, against the back of the booth, with arms crossed.

"I don't know!" Rusty exclaimed. "Busy, I guess," he shrugged. "He's just kind of there now, and I hadn't thought about his actually having a title now. He's just Andy, and he lives with us and isn't going anywhere."

"So, Andy, back to the buying our food comment. You realize I make more money than you, more than mom too," he grinned. "And, your argument is weak on that anyway. You always buy mom's meals, and she makes more than you do as well," Ricky pointed out as he sat back and grinned.

"Why thank you for pointing that out, Ricky," Andy said, rather irritated. "I'm doing what I was taught to do, to take care of my family. You, well, except Provenza, are all my family. Sharon's my family. Call it macho, but I like to take care of my family, and that means paying for meals. I don't care how much money you make or Sharon makes; it's just my stating that I'm doing just fine, so paying for a meal out with you isn't a big deal. I care about all of you, except Provenza," he groaned as he flashed a fake smile at him.

"Funny thing is, Flynn, you are paying for my meal today, so you really should just stop talking," he said.

"But, you let mom pay sometimes now," Rusty stated, as he had a confused look on his face.

Andy shrugged as he gestured with his hand, "We're getting married. What's mine is hers. What's hers is mine. We've consolidated all our finances. We have joint accounts now. It's coming from the same place."

"Basically, he snagged her, so she can pay now," Ricky grinned at Rusty. Rusty started to laugh and just nodded.

"On that note, I'd remember to thank all those paying into the Rusty college and law school fund," Andy stated as he flashed a smile at Rusty. Rusty snapped his mouth closed and looked to Andy and then to Ricky.

"Well played, there DAD," Ricky enunciated the word and shook his head at Rusty. Provenza mumbled under his breath.

Andy was about to say something, but Kellie stopped by the table again. "Sorry to interrupt, but Lieutenant, we're out of veggie burgers. Would you like the same burger as the rest of the table?"

"He's a vegetarian," Rusty jumped to Andy's defense.

"Hence, the veggie part of the burger," Provenza pointed out.

"Andy, you could always just take the meat off the burger?" he offered with a hint of a smile. "We could take the meat part off your hands."

Andy scowled, as he shook his head, "No, I don't want a regular burger. What else can I get? Do you have any soup today?"

"Chili today. That's it," she told him. "It could be vegetarian if you pick out the chunks of meat in it. It's got ground beef and a bunch of beans."

Andy groaned as he sighed. "I'll just take a salad. Please, just a salad. No meat on it. I don't even care what dressing you bring. Just bring a salad and some crackers while you are at it."

"Great!" Kellie replied, not realizing Andy was irritated. He turned back to the table.

"So, it's my wedding day. We're in a greasy burger joint where I'll be lucky to eat a side salad for my only meal of the day. Just great," he sighed.

"Crackers too. You asked for crackers," Ricky pointed to him. Look at it this way, Andy," Ricky grinned. "I might just leave here with a date for your wedding."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for lunch, Andy," Ricky said as the four got back into Provenza's car. Andy waved off Ricky as he dropped into the passenger seat while Provenza put on his hat and got comfortable in the driver seat. Ricky leaned forward, as he was seated behind Provenza and Rusty behind Andy, "This was fun," he grinned. "I don't think I've ever just gone to lunch with the two of you and Rusty. Mom's always been with us, and Lieutenant Provenza, I've heard all kinds of stories about you."

"Hmm, well, we don't need to do this again, Radyor child, and I guess now Flynn stepchild," Provenza grumbled. "Actually, if your stepfather here is paying, you can come along anytime. Rusty," Provenza turned and made a face at him, "Rusty can't say the same," Provenza pointed out to Ricky, as he held back a smirk. "He goes to lunch with his dad and me all the time," he started to chuckle and looked away as he started the car.

Ricky started to laugh too, as he patted Provenza on the shoulder and flashed a smirk to Andy who was looking at everyone with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Oh, seriously!" Rusty groaned. "Why can't he just be Andy? Like he said, I'm good with not calling him Lieutenant. That took years."

"Give it time, little brother," Ricky sat back and grinned at Rusty. "He's not so bad," Ricky shrugged. "Hey, he's around, he's sober, and he's good to mom. If you compare him to Jack, well, Jack strikes out in all those areas already. Be grateful. I should also add that he gives you money when you need it, instead of asking you for money."

Andy turned with an irritated expression on his face toward Ricky, "Jack has asked you for money? Seriously? I knew he'd asked your mother time and time again, but he's asked you?"

"Yup," Ricky nodded as he continued, "on more than one occasion too. He's asked Em, but you know he's desperate if he's asking her. I mean, she's a dancer, and while she's doing okay, she's a dancer. Not a lot of money there. We've just not told Mom before. We knew it would upset her, but whatever now. It's cool. She's so irritated with Dad, that won't surprise her."

"Good old, Jack," Andy sighed as he met Provenza's gaze, and the two men shook their heads. "Provenza, let's get a move on it. I'd like to get ready for my wedding."

"One stop, first," Provenza nodded. "We need to stop at the drugstore by my place. I have to pick up my prescription."

"Prescription? Why now?" Andy exclaimed. He was getting irritated as the day was progressing.

"Well, for my meds, obviously!" Provenza shouted.

"Like some happy pills, Lieutenant?" Rusty grinned as he sat forward and leaned over Andy. "We all know you could use those." Rusty flashed a large smile at Provenza as he turned to Andy. Andy started to chuckle.

"Well played, Rusty," Andy continued to laugh.

"Oh, look at the father and son bonding time," Ricky sat back and crossed his arms. He sighed, "It's just so warm and wonderful to see," he said sarcastically.

"I don't see why you need to get a prescription right now. Couldn't you get it later today or tomorrow?" Andy gestured with his hands as Provenza started to drive.

"Well, I'm out of my meds. I can't wait. You don't want me to die today, do you? I need my cholesterol medication," he explained.

"Wait," Andy shook his finger at Provenza, "you need to pick up cholesterol meds after you just had that grease mess? And, I'm the one who keeps passing out," Andy sighed. The boys started to laugh as Provenza gestured to Andy.

"I could stop at the drugstore," Ricky nodded as he glanced to Rusty.

"Yeah, me too," Rusty chimed in as he glanced quickly at Ricky. Andy turned to the boys and looked from one to the other.

"Why do you BOTH need to stop at the drugstore?" Andy asked.

"I'm sure Rusty here wants to get a jump on the Father's Day cards?" Ricky hooked his thumb to Rusty and grinned.

"Hey! Knock it off," Rusty smacked at Ricky's arm.

"Boys!" Andy yelled, and he noted that Provenza jumped slightly with his raised voice.

"Ahh, spoken like a true dad," Ricky grinned as he smiled at Rusty. "I just need to pick up a few things, you know, traveling."

Andy looked to Ricky with a questioning glance, and then to Rusty, wanting to know his excuse. "Oh," Rusty caught Andy waiting for him to talk, "I am out of a few things. With you and Sharon so busy, it's not a problem for me to pick them up."

"Honestly, the three of you are horrible people!" Andy exclaimed. "Why is it too much to ask that today be a nice, easy day? I would have been perfectly fine making something easy to eat, watching some tv-maybe a ball game, and then taking my time getting ready for MY wedding. Instead, I've been on this ridiculous drive all over LA, where I had a terrible lunch of a wilted salad, and now, I'm being hauled along to the drugstore."

"Andy, need any of your meds refilled?" Ricky ignored Andy's comments and smiled at him. "We're worried about you. Weddings are stressful, and if you need any meds, well, we've got time to refill anything."

"Sharon picked up his meds earlier this week," Rusty added as he glanced to Ricky. "But, Andy, Ricky's right that weddings are stressful."

"They are stressful because your own family and former best friend spend the day with you ruining things!" Andy exclaimed again.

"Calm down, Flynn!" Provenza told him. "When we get to the drugstore, you need to use that machine thing to check your blood pressure. Boys, make sure he does that. The captain would kill me if he's not in top form."

"I'm sitting right here. Why are you telling the boys to check on me? I'm not an invalid," Andy pointed out.

"Not currently, but your son back there has certainly spent enough time babysitting you with all your hospital episodes," Provenza pointed out.

"Hey!" Rusty exclaimed. "I'm not sure I am okay with that term, but yeah, I have taken care of you a lot Andy. We've still got a cracked bathroom floor tile to prove it."

"Oh, is that what that is?" Ricky asked. "I was wondering."

"Yeah, that's where Andy ate it when he fell. Sharon has always said he has a hard head," Rusty chuckled. He looked to Ricky, and the two continued to laugh.

"Lieutenant, how long until we get there?" Ricky leaned forward slightly to ask.

"It's just ahead," Provenza nodded as he pointed. "There, that's the place," he gestured as they stopped at a nearby stoplight.

"Did you already call in this prescription?" Andy asked.

"Of course, I did!" Provenza exclaimed. "Do you think I'm an amateur?"

"At weddings, no, which is why it's amazing to me that you have no respect for this day, for me. Boys, did you bring your suits with you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, we've got them," Rusty nodded. "We'd already decided it would be easier to get ready at the lieutenant's house, no women around and all. Lieutenant, do you have chips at your place?" Rusty asked.

"Patrice lives there. Do you think I have chips? Why do you think I come by the condo nowadays? At least you always have chips. Your mom and dad allow you to have chips," Provenza stated. Rusty groaned from the backseat, and Andy shook his head. "Get chips at the drugstore. See, it's good we are stopping."

"I'll just wait in the car," Andy told him.

"Ahh, be a sport, Andy," Ricky patted his shoulder. "It's an adventure. Join us. It will be fun. I'm sure you need something."

"Actually, I will go inside," Andy nodded. "They do have food. I'll get some nuts or something since my lunch was so sub-par. I don't have a feeling I'll be eating much dinner."

"Flynn! We do not want to hear that!" Provenza exclaimed, as then Rusty and Ricky groaned too.

"I wasn't talking about anything inappropriate, Provenza. Geez!" Andy yelled. "I've got better sense than that. The three of you," he gestured to them, "all went there, not me. I was simply noting that Sharon and I will be busy talking to everyone, you know, because it's our wedding day!"

Provenza pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. He looked to the others, "Well, let's get moving. We don't want to irritate Flynn more than he already is." Andy rolled his eyes, but he got out of the car. The boys got out too, and the four made their way inside. Andy watched as Provenza walked back to the pharmacy, while Ricky and Rusty quickly moved off together. Andy shook his head and looked around, wondering why he was standing in the middle of a store, just a couple hours before his wedding.

Andy decided to send Sharon a quick text to let her know he was thinking of her. He stood to the side and typed it out, "I love you and can't wait to see you in a couple hours. You won't believe the day I've had. It can only get better. Love-A." Once he finished, Andy looked around. Neither Ricky nor Rusty was in sight, and he could see Provenza waiting in line at the pharmacy counter. Andy sighed as he looked around the place. He thought back to Ricky's comment about a card and decided he would get Sharon a card as long as he was here. He hadn't planned on it, but he knew Sharon would love it, and he had plenty of time to write out a nice note inside. So, he moved to the card aisle to find the right one.

It didn't take Andy long to find a card, and when he looked back to the pharmacy, he noticed Provenza was finally at the counter talking to the pharmacist. So, Andy, with his card in hand, walked to the front of the store, where he picked out a pack of peanuts and a granola bar. Lunch had been terrible, and he was still really hungry. He looked to the refrigerated cooler area and decided to get a flavored water to go along with his snack. As he turned back around, he almost ran into the boys.

"What are you buying?" he asked as he glanced into their basket. He looked up to meet their gaze and could tell they were up to something.

"Oh, just stuff," Rusty shrugged. Andy quickly put his hand in the basket before Ricky could pull it back.

"Ricky?" Andy asked, a glare now on his face.

"Come on, Andy!" Ricky smiled. "We just want to have a little fun. What is more exciting than your mom getting married?" he asked, and as he looked to Rusty, he added, "Well, I guess maybe when your mom and dad get married, it might be more exciting," he chuckled.

"Knock it off, Ricky!" Rusty exclaimed again, and Andy rolled his eyes at their banter. 

"This looks like a mess of stuff to put all over my car," Andy pointed out, as he sifted through the basket. "Shaving cream, confetti," he shook his head. "No, you aren't getting that."

"Come on!" Rusty whined, and Andy shook his head at him.

"What, are you eight? You really do sound like a little kid, Rusty," Andy added.

"Andy, we just want to have some fun. You can go wash off your car after you and Mom leave the reception," Ricky told him.

"No, not happening. Your mom will hate the idea too. Don't even think about it. Go and put it back," he pointed toward the aisle. Before the boys could move, Provenza walked up with his prescription.

"Let's go," Provenza nodded to the group.

"Hold on," Andy nodded to him. "The boys need to put back some things. They were planning to put shaving cream all over my car."

"Rookie move, gentlemen," Provenza nodded. "You should have bought that BEFORE now. You can't buy that with him right here. Flynn, while we are here in the drugstore, do you need anything?" Provenza nodded to Andy.

"No, I already told you," Andy flashed an irritated glance at Provenza. "I'm getting something to eat, which you can see here," he gestured to what he was holding. "The boys were just putting back this mess."

"Flynn, I'm talking about for you know, later," Provenza nodded trying to get Andy to understand. Andy looked at him with a clueless stare, and the boys looked between the two men.

"What are you talking about? I got Sharon a nice card, which is actually a good idea," Andy said, but before he could say anything more, Provenza cut him off.

"No, Flynn! I'm talking about other stuff," he gestured. "Condoms?"

"Oh, no, you didn't just say that, Lieutenant," Rusty made a horrified face as he turned away. Ricky groaned and looked at the ground.

"Are you serious, Provenza?" Andy asked, clearly irritated. "No! I don't need that. How old do you think we are? That is not a concern. Seriously?" he asked.

"Well, you can never be too careful," he shrugged.

"Lieutenant, please, please, I don't need to think about that," Rusty sighed.

"Rusty, we're all men here," Ricky grinned. "Although, Lieutenant, I do think you need a refresher in all that. Age is a factor," he nodded. "Andy, maybe you need something to help with that?"

"Stop! We are not talking about this," Andy glared at Provenza. "Seriously, you are the worst friend ever. Let's go. We need to get ready for the wedding." He turned to Ricky, "Don't even start with me."

Andy moved away for the group toward the register to pay for his snack. He didn't want to look back at the boys; they knew they were supposed to put back the shaving cream and other items. Andy felt someone walk up behind him, and as he turned, Provenza threw something on Andy's pile at the register.

"What's that?" Andy asked, as he picked it up.

"My cologne," Provenza shrugged. "You already have your credit card out. I'll pay you back later."

"Sure you will," Andy muttered, and he shook his head. "Do you seriously buy your cologne at the drugstore?"

"What's wrong with that?" Provenza asked. "Where do you get yours?"

"At the department store, like most people!" Andy exclaimed. "Just ring it up," he gestured to the woman.

"Sorry, he's a little testy today. Nervous, getting married," Provenza leaned toward the cashier to explain.

"Oh, congratulations," she nodded to Andy.

"Andy, how about we get balloons to tie on the car?" Rusty walked up to him, a hopeful smile on his face.

"No! We aren't doing that either. Rusty, get your brother, and let's go," Andy nodded as he thanked the cashier for the receipt.

"Your sons?" the cashier asked.

"I haven't decided," Andy flashed a fake smile. "They are making me rethink the whole thing."


	7. Chapter 7

The ride back to Provenza's house wasn't long, and Andy couldn't wait to get out of the car. It wasn't that he disliked Provenza, Rusty, or Ricky, quite the contrary, considering the old guy had been his best friend for years, and the boys were family. He just wanted to be alone. Andy wanted time alone to get excited about his wedding. He had been excited when he'd gotten up for the day, but as the day had progressed, he felt like a deflated balloon. The day had been a series of mishaps, and he just wanted to lock himself in a room and stay there until he could greet his bride at the end of the aisle.

"I'm going to my room," Andy grumbled when the four arrived back at Provenza's house. Provenza, Ricky, and Rusty looked at each other.

"Andy, you okay?" Ricky asked, their faces all worried.

"Fine," Andy waved to them without turning around. "Just want some time to be alone, to relax before the wedding."

Andy continued down the hall and let out a sigh of relief when he closed his bedroom door. He ran his hands through his hair and made his way to the bed to sit down. He should be excited. He wanted to be excited, but he was having trouble because now, he was in a bad mood. He decided to call Sharon. The worst that would happen is that she wouldn't answer.

She didn't answer, and he sighed as he fell back onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to decide what would improve his mood. Seeing Sharon sure would, but he knew she wouldn't have that, not before the wedding. He checked his watch and found that he had two hours before he had to be at the church. Provenza's house felt like it was closing in on him; he just wanted to see Sharon and marry her.

As Andy stared at the ceiling, he started to reflect on the last few years with Sharon. He started thinking back to different places they had gone, the feelings he'd had as he'd cautiously pursued her, the slight awkwardness they'd had as they'd transitioned from friends to a couple, and he smiled as he continued to think about all of that. He'd had several wonderful years with Sharon already, even with the blood clot and heart attack.

"Hey, Andy," he heard a knock on the door and sat up quickly. "Just checking on you. You about ready?"

"Rusty?" Andy called out, and he looked to the door to see Rusty opening it slowly. "I hope you are dressed because while I have to live with you and watch you parade around the house in your idea of pajamas, I'd rather not deal with that today." Rusty opened the door fully and his face turned to shock. "Whoa, you're not dressed."

Andy looked to him, "You are," he nodded to Rusty. Andy had taken Rusty and Ricky for new suits a few weeks ago when Ricky had come to visit. He'd made sure they bought good suits that he'd also had tailored to fit them perfectly. After Sharon had picked her bridesmaid dresses, he'd found shirts and coordinating ties for both boys as they were going to walk Sharon down the aisle together. "Wait, what time is it?" he asked as he pulled his hand up to check his watch.

"Ahh, we need to leave for the church in like 10 minutes," Rusty explained. "Wait, were you asleep?" he asked, now his eyes wide at the realization. "Crap! We were trying to give you some space. We all realized it's probably not been a great start to the day for you. We thought you were just irritated with all of us."

"I was," Andy nodded. "I am," he corrected. "I guess I fell asleep," he shook his head as he was trying to come out of his dazed state. "I'm getting married," he suddenly jumped up as everything hit him at once. "I'm going to be late."

"Ahh, yeah," Rusty nodded, as he surveyed the room. Andy started moving quickly around the room looking for his things.

"Andy ready?" Ricky asked as he walked up behind Rusty. "Oh," he said as he let out a low whistle. He turned to Rusty with a smirk on his face, "How could you let Dad fall asleep?"

"Oh my gosh! He's not my responsibility!" Rusty exclaimed as he threw his hands in the hair. Andy stopped and turned to the two boys.

"If you are going to stand there and argue, just leave. You know how your mother is about promptness. I'm not going to be late. I guess I fell asleep. I haven't slept well, last night for sure, but really the last few nights. Now, I need to hop in the shower again and get ready. If you two can stop arguing, maybe you can help me."

"I'm not bathing you, Andy. That's like for the nursing home people to do. Nope," he shook his head. Andy looked to him, horrified.

"Would you listen to yourself? I just need some help getting my bags out of here. I'm not planning to come back to Provenza's place. Ricky, maybe you can stop grinning long enough to help me," Andy said sternly.

"Sure," Ricky grinned as he looked between Rusty and Andy. "You know," he pointed to Rusty, "you said he wasn't your responsibility. You didn't correct me for calling him your dad."

"Stop it, Ricky!" Rusty exclaimed. "I'm going to find the lieutenant," he sighed and walked off leaving Ricky there watching Andy who was collecting his suit to head to the bathroom.

"Sorry, I guess we should have checked on you earlier. We wanted to give you some space. I guess I should apologize for not recognizing this as a big day for you. We sort of dragged you all over the place," Ricky admitted.

Andy nodded as he tried to move quickly, "Thank you," he nodded. "You're right. You did. Just remember that when you go to get married," he smirked. "Oh, I'll be there." Andy, with his clothing in hand nodded to Ricky to move out of the way.

"Yeah, guess I deserve that. Look, I'll help you finish getting ready. Just get your shower and shave," Ricky told him.

Andy put his hand up to his face, "Ugh," he sighed. "I do want to shave again. Last thing I need is a five o'clock shadow look at the wedding."

Ricky nodded, "I can call Mom and tell her we are running late," Ricky offered.

"Don't even think about it," Andy stopped and gestured to Ricky. "We will be out of here in 10 minutes. I'm going to be at the church on time. Your mother tried to back out of this once, and I'm not going to make her uneasy because we are running late."

"Mom tried to back out?" Ricky asked, his eyes now showing his shock.

"Not discussing it now," Andy moved by Ricky. "I'm going to get ready."

Andy moved quickly in the bathroom and was surprised when he came out a few minutes later to find Ricky and Rusty standing in front of the door, both with arms crossed.

"Boys, would you move? We need to get to the church," he sighed.

"What's this about mom trying to call off the wedding?" Rusty asked.

"Flynn! How are you not ready? You've wanted to marry this woman for years," Provenza threw his hands in the air as he started down the hall toward all of them. Andy was standing in the bathroom doorway, and the boys were across from him, side by side, and the three were taking up all the hallway space. "What's the matter?" Provenza asked. "I've been loading up the car," he rubbed his hands together.

Andy turned to him with a curious glance, "What have you been loading? I can't remember the last time you did anything."

"Supplies for today," he said as if Andy should know what that meant. He turned to the boys, not giving Andy any more information, "Why are you standing here? You look like you are ready for an interrogation."

"Mom apparently called off the wedding," Rusty told Provenza.

Provenza's eyes grew wide, "Again! Now! You can't be serious!"

"No," Andy raised his hands and tried to silence Provenza. "Not again!"

"Wait, he knows?" Rusty nodded to Provenza.

"Why do I feel like an outsider in my own family?" Ricky shook his head as he looked to each of the men.

Andy sighed as he shook his head, "Can we not do this now? We need to get to the church."

"Oh, we're talking, now," Rusty nodded. "I'm not living in another broken home."

Andy made a face at Rusty, "What broken home now? You're fine, Rusty. Broken home," he sighed.

"Oh, no, I'm not watching you two get married, to have Sharon freak out and kick you out or something," he nodded.

"Mom wouldn't do that," Ricky pointed out as he turned to Rusty. "She stayed married to Dad for almost 30 years. You'd probably just have to decide if you wanted to stay living with Mom or live with Andy. Since they both are on the deed to the condo now, that could be interesting," he nodded as he put his finger to his mouth.

"Would you stop?" Andy exclaimed. "There's not going to be any broken home, no divorce."

"I guess there can't be a divorce if Mom has called it off. Can't get divorced if you aren't married," Ricky nodded.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what's this about again? You knew about it before? Why has Sharon called it off again?" Rusty asked.

"Well, he told me all about it," Provenza gestured to Andy and turned to Rusty. "Rusty, you were gone that weekend. I think that was when you went to Napa."

"Oh, can we not talk about that?" Rusty groaned. "I don't need to relive seeing Gus with his boss. That needs to stay buried. Wait, Mom didn't cheat on you like Gus did with me, did she?" Rusty said, now horrified.

"Guys!" Andy said sternly, and everyone stopped to look at him. "Stop talking. Please. We are going to be late to the church. Sharon and I are fine. We're getting married. There's no cold feet. She will be there, and I will be there. No one cheated," he shook his head at Rusty. "I can't believe you would even think that knowing your mother and our relationship. Your mother did was she does best, she worried. She worried that we weren't on the same track for the future. I've been talking about retiring, and she's not ready. I'm okay with that, but she started to freak out."

"You didn't tell me it was a conversation about retiring, Flynn! Don't be an idiot!" Provenza exclaimed.

Andy rolled his eyes at him and then turned his attention back to the boys, "Nothing has been decided," he said as he looked Ricky, Rusty, and then Provenza in the eye. "Sharon thought she was holding me back if I wanted to retire, and she didn't. There's no problem of love or trust. You know Sharon. She overthinks things and wants to self-sacrifice for everyone she loves. That was it, a momentary freak-out," he explained.

"She did give back the ring," Provenza pointed out.

"For a few hours!" Andy exclaimed. "Drop it, Provenza!"

"So, are you sure she's going to show up today?" Rusty asked.

"Yes! She's going to be at the church. The question really should be if I'm ever going to make it to the church?" Andy exclaimed. "Now, we are late. We need to go. Ricky, grab my bag while I put on my shoes."

"Don't worry, little bro," he patted Rusty's shoulder. "Your parents won't leave you with a broken home," he smirked as he moved to grab Andy's bag and move down the hall.

"What did I ever do to get stuck with this family?" Rusty grumbled as he made a face at Ricky.

Andy patted him on the shoulder as he moved by him to get into his room, "Well, if you are really asking, you stumbled onto a serial killer."


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't a perfect ride to the church, but Andy was grateful for the time to think. He usually didn't mind when Rusty or anyone for that matter, rode with him, but today, a perfect ride would have been one in complete silence. Alone. He'd gotten pretty close to perfect, but Rusty had opted to ride with him while Ricky rode with Provenza. They were going to leave from the reception in Andy's car, and the boys had offered to drive Andy and Sharon from the church to the reception, so his car was a key piece to the wedding puzzle.

"I just want to clear the air," Rusty said once they were on the road. It was a 30-minute drive to the church. The guys were running almost 10 minutes late, and Andy was just praying that he could make up some of that time on the drive there. The church was near the condo; Provenza didn't live that far away, but traffic in LA was always a problem and added a lot of time to otherwise short commutes.

"Oh?" Andy glanced at him, surprise on his face. "What air do we need to clear?"

"Well, like I just want you to know that I'm good with all this," he gestured between them. "I know I caused some problems early on and complained a lot about you and Sharon, but I'm good. I'm happy for you, Andy," he explained.

"Ahh," Andy nodded. "Rusty, I don't want you to think we haven't been good as you say. I'm not mad or upset with you. I hope you understand that. I also have thought we've been good for awhile. You know, when you offer to help with an engagement proposal for your own mother, I tend to think we're good."

Rusty smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't' have you mess up that. Sharon was really happy with the way it turned out."

"She was," Andy nodded. "I have you to thank for that advice. Often, I have these grand ideas, and I sometimes forget your mom doesn't want grand. She appreciates the little things, and while I'm the kind of guy who wants to shout from the rooftops how much I love her, she's content with a quiet dinner, sitting together and watching a movie, and just being with me, being with you, being with all you kids. She doesn't like grand, and as I said, I often forget that. I just get too excited."

Rusty grinned, "Yeah, you pretty much nailed her personality. There is one time, though, when she likes to make a big fuss."

Andy looked to him as he thought, and then he smiled too, "She does love to celebrate everyone else. You're right about that. Her sense of occasion comes out in full force as long as the spotlight isn't on Sharon. She goes nuts when you kids are all home or when it's a holiday."

"Bingo," Rusty grinned. "You do know her well. Andy, I also want to apologize for all the joking around Ricky and I were doing today about, you know," he squirmed in his seat, "the dad comments."

Andy raised a hand as he kept his eye on the road, "Rusty," he sighed. "We're fine. Nothing needs to be said. You don't have to call me anything, just Andy. I'm just glad we've made it beyond Lieutenant because I have to say, that was weird. Here I was even living in the house, even back to when I had my blood clot, and you were calling me Lieutenant. We're fine. It's a particularly odd situation. Ricky and Emily have a dad. My title as their stepdad is easy, and I'm happy to offer whatever they need, especially with Jack being such a dirt bag. With you, it's different. You and Sharon have built a life; you've built trust. She adopted you. I've watched every step of the way with you two, and I know it's a special bond. I'm never going to come between that, but please don't make this awkward with you and me. We're good. I promise."

"Yeah, I know I was kind of a spoiled jerk with you for a long time. I guess I wasn't used to normal family dynamics, and I didn't even realize that. I know I've grown up a lot and still have a long way to go. You are my family, though, you, Sharon, and yeah, the rest of the kids in the family too, but I spend most of my time with you and Sharon. Ricky and Emily were grown and out of the house, and while we're good too, it's just different. I'm close with them, but it's different. Nicole's different too because I probably see her more than Ricky or Emily, but you know, at first, we were just the kids of our parents who were dating. Anyway, what I guess I'm trying to say is that like it took me awhile to adjust to calling you Andy, you never know what might come out of my mouth down the road."

Andy nodded as he chuckled, "Rusty, that's fair, and I'm happy with whatever you want to call me."

"I mean, you've always been there behind the scenes, taking care of me too. Even before you and Sharon would admit to the world you were dating, you always brought food over for me, took me to lunch with you and Provenza, helped me with the other Sharon, and things like that. I've also heard you and Mom talking lately about law school for me. I know you haven't said anything to me, but I know you're planning to help with that and not just because you and Sharon have some joint account."

"Rusty, Sharon and I are a team. As a team, we are going to help our kids when they need it, no matter if it's one of my kids, one of Sharon's kids, or you, who I often put in a different category. I see you as ours, kind of the glue in the middle of all this. You know I didn't get a lot of say in raising my kids, and I see this as a second chance, and yeah," he waved his hand, "I know you are mostly grown up, but being a parent involves a lot of different things. Besides the emotional support, the home life and all that, there's the financial side too, as you mentioned. I've never looked at anything you needed as a burden. You need to finish school, and Sharon and I are going to make that happen. End of story."

"Well, thanks, Andy," Rusty nodded as he looked to the floor. Rusty didn't like to discuss his emotions, and he really could feel himself getting tense. "So, you must care a lot about Lieutenant Provenza too. In all the years I've been around you two, I've never seen him pay for your meals. Anytime we would go out, you always got stuck with the bill for the three of us. He's always helped me when I needed it; I know I went to him a lot when I first was placed with Sharon, but you seem to get stuck with him too. With me, he was like the generous grandparent who would always give you money if you asked. I just never wanted to ask you because you were doing things in other areas, helping me, and helping Sharon."

Andy turned and flashed a smile at Rusty, "Please, oh, please, if you do anything today for me, please call Provenza your grandparent. If you even resort to calling me Lieutenant again, please, that would be the best thing. Consider it a wedding gift to me, just hearing you call Provenza your grandparent when he's just a few years old than I am," Andy grinned and nodded, "that, would be the best."

Rusty smiled as he started to laugh, "I'll try." He looked out the window and back to Andy, "Are you nervous?"

"Nah, no," Andy shook his head. "I'm not nervous at all. I love Sharon and have been looking forward to this day for a long time. She's ready too. She's over her self-sacrificing mode, so we're set."

"What was that all about?" Rusty asked. "You mentioned she tried to call it off. Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Rusty," Andy sighed, "it was just Sharon being Sharon. You know how she is. It had nothing to do with her not loving me or not feeling loved. You know how sometimes she tries to protect people by doing dumb things, things that don't seem to make sense to others?"

"Yeah, you mean like how she tried to keep the fact that Stroh is out there away from me, that she thought I shouldn't know he's most likely back in the United States?" he asked.

"Exactly," Andy nodded. "She thought she was protecting you, and well, she thought she was protecting me by trying to send me away. To the outside world, it looks like she's selfish, but it's the opposite. She just wants people she loves safe. I told you that she was all worried about work and home. I've thought about retiring. Davis has been all over her again, even though the two aren't technically in the same command chain. Davis has been giving Sharon a hard time about me, a lot, because she knows it will rattle Sharon, stuff like the idea that I get special treatment. She always used to bring up that I was her boyfriend, and now she makes sure to comment that I'm her fiancé, and I'm sure it will continue now that I'm going to be her husband. Obviously, you can guess who didn't make the wedding guest list from work with Davis on Sharon all the time. Sharon hates it when personal topics come up unnecessarily, and Davis mentions our home life just to irritate Sharon. What's funny is that if anything Sharon does give me special treatment; she gets on my case more than anyone else, and I'm okay with that. I can't bring up a topic like that stupid show Badge at work because she'll tell me to stop complaining. When I wasn't cleared for field duty, she is the one who kept me benched, pointing out my doctor's orders. Special treatment would have been to ignore that. I think with the freak out, Sharon was feeling the stress of work, and then she was worried that if I retire, we'd be living two separate lives. She's never had anyone at home to back her up. Jack was worthless, and she doesn't understand that no matter what happens, if I retire, if she works, whatever, that it's okay. We'll work it out and deal with it. She'll still come home each night, and I'll be there to be her husband. I think the Stroh topic is there too, even though she didn't mention it. Just like you, she's afraid if I'm around, I'm a target. She knows Stroh is after you, and I think she feels guilty for, what she would say, is dragging me into it. I haven't been dragged. You are all my family; family sticks together."

"So, how did you get her out of her own head? I've heard you use that expression before, and it's the perfect way to describe Sharon," Rusty asked.

"I didn't do much. You know Sharon, and she has to think through everything. Yes, she put the ring back in my hand, but I put her hand in mine and told her to just take a deep breath. I suggested she pray, that she go to church, and that's what she did. When she came home a couple hours later, she started to cry when she saw me," he smiled softly at the memory. "She apologized for freaking out and asked if I'd kept her ring safe for her. That was it. I told you that we're good."

"I'm glad," Rusty nodded. "I don't think Emily, Ricky, or I would have let her do something that stupid." Andy chuckled as he nodded to himself. The two lapsed into silence until Rusty sat up and looked out the window, "Hey, Andy, isn't that Lieutenant Provenza ahead of us? How did he get ahead of us?" Rusty asked. They were on a four-lane road now, almost to the church, and Provenza was ahead of them.

"I don't know," Andy sighed. "Guy has a lead foot. I've worked on my driving over the last few years after your mom told me on more than one occasion that she'd send me to a driving course if I didn't slow down and made it clear that she could write it up to not look like an abuse of power over me. I have no doubt she could."

Rusty laughed, "Yeah, she has told you that a few times."

"Exactly," Andy gestured. "Provenza is the real maniac. What is he doing?" Andy asked as the two watched Provenza driving ahead of them.

"Hey, he's pulling into that gas station," Rusty pointed. "Should we stop too?"

"Oh, no," Andy waved his hand, "I'm not stopping. We're running late already. Why don't you call him and see what he's doing? Ricky is with him. We need both at the wedding. I will get married without the best man and the son of the bride there, but I don't want to do that. Sharon would be so mad."

Rusty nodded in agreement as he dug out his phone. He called Ricky to find out what was going on.

"We had to make a bathroom stop," Ricky said as soon as he answered and before Rusty could say anything. Rusty had the phone on speaker mode, so Andy could hear too.

"Seriously? Who had to stop for the bathroom?" he asked.

"The old guy, who do you think?" Ricky chuckled into the phone.

"We left the house 20 minutes ago, and we'll be at the church in five. He couldn't wait?" Andy complained.

"Apparently not, and I'm not going to argue that with him. He threw the car into park, and he took off for the bathroom. I'm not getting in the middle of that. He should be out soon. I'm just waiting in the car," Ricky told them. "Go on ahead, and we'll be right behind you."

"Oh, we did," Andy told him. "We're already a couple miles beyond where you stopped. Just tell Provenza to get moving."

"Will do, Andy," Ricky told him. "See you at the church."

Andy grumbled to himself as Rusty hung up the phone. The church came into view, and Andy let out a loud sigh.

"Ready to get this over?" Rusty grinned.

"No, I mean, I'm ready to get married. I don't see this as a burden. I guess I'm just relieved to be here. I never thought I'd get here, both today and over the last few years," he admitted.

"There's Emily," Rusty pointed to the side door of the church, the door off the bridal room. "Looks like the girls are ready."

Andy nodded as he pulled in, "She looks beautiful, very much like Sharon today. I see a lot of Sharon in Emily lately."

"I'm excited to see what's in store for the day," Rusty grinned as Andy parked.

Andy turned to him with a questioning gaze, "That was an odd comment. Do I even want to know?"

"Ahh, probably not," Rusty grinned. "Let's go get you married, Lieutenant," he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The two men collected everything they needed from Andy's car and started toward the church. Emily met them on the walkway into the room where they would be waiting.

"You two cleaned up well," she smiled at her brother and now, almost step-father.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart," Andy smiled at her as he leaned in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Those dresses you and your mother picked really look wonderful."

"Thank you, Andy," she smiled at him. "It was really all Mom. She does have good taste."

"Mostly good taste," Rusty flashed a grin at Andy as he looked him up and down. Andy rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Same could be said for you," Andy nodded as he did the same to Rusty, looked him up and down. Rusty frowned, realizing his comment had come back to backfire on him. Emily just laughed.

"You two really are related," she shook her head and then quickly frowned. "Wait, where's Ricky?"

"Oh, he's with Lieutenant Provenza," Rusty nodded. "They stopped at the gas station on the way, something about an emergency, like a Provenza bathroom emergency."

"Eeewww," Emily made a disgusted face.

"I already said the same," Andy nodded. "Something really wrong about my wedding day and Provenza's bathroom emergency in the same sentence."

Just then, as they spoke, the three turned toward the sound of screeching tires and saw Provenza throw his car into park in a no-parking area. He got out of the car, followed by Ricky, and Provenza immediately put on his white hat.

"You can't park there!" Andy complained as he turned to Provenza and Ricky who were now walking toward him.

"Says who?" Provenza asked. "The church? Is anyone going to come out here and make me move? No. It's not a handicapped spot. It simply says no parking. If they try the argument it's for any sort of law enforcement, well, here I am," he gestured to himself.

"Unbelievable," Andy muttered. "What was this emergency?" he gestured to Provenza and then shook his head as he thought about it. "Do I want to even know?"

"Just needed to use the facilities," Provenza shrugged. He turned to Ricky," Which reminds me, young Raydor, where is the bag of food?"

"I already ate mine. Is yours still in the car?"he asked.

"What food?" Andy asked in an irritated voice. "I swear, you've eaten all day! I haven't had a solid meal yet. What could you have possibly gotten to eat?"

"Burritos," Provenza shrugged. "Young Raydor and I were hungry again, and they had burritos cooking at the gas station. They smelled good."

"Oh, gross," Rusty made a face to his brother and then back at Emily, hoping she agreed. She was frowning too. "You bought and ate a gas station burrito?"

"Hey, it sounded good, and the old guy asked if I wanted one," Ricky shrugged. "He was buying."

"You bought him a burrito?" Andy grumbled. "You won't buy me a cup of coffee any day of the week, and you bought him food?"

"Hey, you're the one talking about taking care of your kids. You should be grateful I looked after him, your ever-expanding family. Yeah, I bought your kid a burrito."

Andy shook his head, "Unbelievable. I'm not complaining that you bought him food. I'm just wondering why that same courtesy isn't extended to your best friend?"

"And, who would that be?" Provenza asked as he pretended to look around and not know who Andy might be describing.

"Obviously no one here in front of me!" Andy yelled now as he raised his hands. "Unbelievable," he grumbled again.

Provenza turned to the kids, "He's probably a little hungry and jealous we didn't bring him a bean burrito."

"I don't want a bean burrito! I just want to get married!" he yelled.

"Oh, Andy, on that note," Emily nodded. "I was asked to bring you with me for a moment."

Andy eyed her, "You aren't kidnapping me or something, are you?"

"Andy," she smiled happily and continued, "you make Mom happy. No one has done that for years, well, not in a way different than my brothers and I can make her happy. I am not out to get you. I was just asked to bring you with me when you got here."

"Can I trust you three can make it inside?" Andy asked, giving them all a glare.

"Andy, we'll get inside," Ricky nodded. "First, Lieutenant Provenza will get the burrito out fo the car before it really leaves an odor, but we'll be fine. We'll see you down in the room soon."

Andy followed Emily into the church and down a hall. She didn't turn back to speak to him, but when they reached a door, she just opened it and gestured for him to go inside.

"Something about the license or meeting with the priest?" he asked.

"Just go in," Emily nodded. "I'll see you down the aisle shortly. I'll be the most stunning one, at least in the purple dress. Mom, obviously, will steal the show."

Andy shook his head and grinned, as he patted Emily on the shoulder. He stepped inside, and Emily quickly shut the door. Andy turned around to see that it was shut, and she was gone.

"Close your eyes," he heard and instantly grinned. He knew that voice well.

"What if I don't want to?" he teased her.

"Let's just look at this as an order from a superior officer," she enunciated. Andy chuckled as he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Okay, they are closed. You really are taking this seriously, the whole not seeing me bit, aren't you?" Andy told her.

"I am," he heard her voice moving closer. "I want to get this right. It is the perfect marriage, for both of us. We are not perfect, but we are perfect for each other. I just want this day to be perfect too, traditions and all," she explained as Andy knew now she was much closer to him. "Oh, and keep your hands to yourself," she nodded to him, even though he couldn't see her. "I want my whole dress to be a surprise, but I did want to see you, to talk to you for a moment."

"Everything okay?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"I feel I should be asking you that. Ricky and Rusty have been keeping me updated all day on the, what to call it, shenanigans of the day? That might be the best word, and I know you haven't had a good day or a smooth day."

"Well," he admitted as he shrugged, "I'm hopeful my day is about to get better, much better."

Sharon smiled brightly, "I like your optimism, and I can promise you that it will get better. I wish I could say my boys are well versed in how to properly behave with their stepfather on his big day, but apparently, they need work, as does Provenza, but we already knew that."

"Well," Andy chuckled, "maybe just one with the stepfather bit. That word, that topic has actually been a big part of the day, even in its own teasing way."

"How so?" Sharon asked, now intrigued.

Andy shrugged, "Rusty and I have had a couple good talks. The day started with Ricky teasing Rusty unmercifully about me being more like Rusty's dad since Rusty doesn't really have a dad. It then turned to a revelation with Rusty that, yes, how am I really a stepfather when there is no father, and I'm the only male parental person in his life, soon to be married to his adopted mom. Anyway, he told me on the ride here that he was good with us, all of us, but good with us, our relationship, and that while it took a painfully long time for him to start calling me Andy, there was no telling what he might call me in the future."

Sharon teared up, not that Andy could see her, but he heard her voice wavering, "That makes me so happy. We have all come a very long way."

"That we have, Sweetheart," he nodded. He reached out, hoping she would take his hand. He was rewarded with her hand in his, and he instantly gripped it.

"So, I asked Emily to bring you here to tell you that I love you, and I can't wait to marry you," she let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh?" he asked. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I also brought you your favorite salad. I asked Emily to run out and get it from the deli down the street. I know you didn't eat well for lunch. Ricky sent me a text, telling me how awful he felt now that he'd realized the day hadn't gone well. He asked what he could do to make it up to you, and so, there is a salad over there on the table. I know you can't see it, but please eat it when I leave. I don't want you to pass out on me. I still need you around for a few decades, Andrew Flynn."

Andy squeezed her hand again and without a thought, brought it up to kiss it. "You, my dear, are an angel. I appreciate that very much."

"I appreciate you very much, and I'm sorry about my kids today," she told him.

"OUR kids were just, well, kids," he shrugged. "They don't always act as you want them to do so. They are here, and they are happy for us."

"Indeed," she nodded. "Our kids," she smiled as she said it. "There's one more thing, a present for you. I want you to open it, but I wanted to tell you that I got you a set of cufflinks for today."

"You did?" he grinned, his eyes still closed.

"I did," she said sweetly. "I know how much you enjoy your wardrobe, and cufflinks are something I know you don't have too many sets of right now, not that I'm complaining about ties or suspenders. You, Andrew, can never have enough of those items."

Andy reached out, wanting her other hand. Sharon placed her hand in his, the two now stood with hands joined. "I cannot wait to marry you. All other cares of the day don't matter."

"I'm sorry I tried to call this off before," she frowned. "I was just, just- "

"Freaking out, worried about work-yeah, I know," he nodded. "Sharon, I know you. It's, well, fine," he grinned.

"Our favorite word," she teased.

"Your favorite word," he clarified. "Just don't say it today."

"Do you take this woman," she paused for effect. "Fine," she shrugged. The two laughed. "I should get going before my bridal party thinks we've run off and eloped."

"Is that still an option?" he teased.

"I love you, Andy," she smiled and said sweetly. "I'll see you soon. Be looking for me."

"Oh, I don't plan to miss you coming down that aisle. I have been dreaming about this day for a very long time. I love you too," he squeezed her hands. Sharon broke from them and started to the door.

"Oh, before you go, I'll say this as a parting thought-Ricky and Provenza stopped at a gas station on the way because Provenza had a bathroom emergency," he told her.

Sharon turned back to him, "Gee, thanks, that's just the visual I needed."

"No," Andy shook his head, "while yes, now you see what my day has been like, the funny, but almost stomach flipping thought is that those two bought and ate gas station burritos. Now, that's got catastrophe written all over it."

Sharon burst out laughing, "It does. Eat your salad, Lieutenant. I will see you soon, my love."

Andy waited until he heard the door close before he opened his eyes. He quickly looked to the door, but Sharon was gone. He then turned and saw that in this small church classroom, there was a bag on the table, along with a small wrapped box. He moved to the items, pulled out a chair, and he sat down. He decided to open the salad first, as he knew time was an issue. He started to eat the salad, very grateful Sharon had brought it for him, and he opened the box as he ate.

He smiled as he read the back of the cufflinks, not surprised Sharon had them engraved. She'd put a single word on each cufflink, and he chuckled as he noted the ones she'd picked, "Friends," and "Fine." He looked at them, turning them over in his hand, and he then opened the card she'd put in the bag.

"Andy, I love you with everything I have. I've thought about our relationship a lot over the last, well, several years, but lately, I've thought about how everyone teased us about being friends who claimed we weren't dating. I guess I feel that is still true; we weren't just dating. We were developing something more, something much deeper. It is somewhat ironic that when you finally did ask me out on an official date, I answered fine. Some might say I was caught off guard, but I think, I was just agreeing to something I already knew deep down. Yes, I admit, it wasn't the best answer, probably a real shot to your ego, but while I might always have control in professional settings, you and I both know, I am severely lacking in personal settings, in my personal life. You have made me a better person, and I can't wait to marry you. Here's a clue for your detective skills, Lieutenant. I'll be the one in ivory, coming down the aisle. Love, Sharon."

Andy just sighed to himself as he took his few moments of silence to eat and think. He glanced at his watch; he needed to get moving. He wasn't about to be late to his own wedding, so with a couple last quick bites, he cleaned up his salad, gathered his card and cufflinks and started to his room. He needed to find his groomsmen, even though he wanted to strangle them. He was happy Sharon had given him the cufflinks. She would love her present, something he'd asked Patrice to give her just before the wedding. He knew she hadn't given Sharon the gift yet; Sharon would have said something. He'd gotten her a simple necklace, not a flashy one, but one that he knew she'd treasure more than anything flashy. Sharon wasn't flashy. Sure, she was drop-dead gorgeous, but she didn't like being flashy. She preferred simple things. So, Andy had spent a long time thinking about his beautiful bride, the love of his life, and what he might get her. He'd thought and thought, and one Sunday, while sitting in church, it hit him. The priest mentioned something about faith as small as a mustard seed, and that had him thinking. Andy did some research, and he ended up ordering Sharon a mustard seed necklace. He knew she would love that, maybe even more than her engagement ring. It was simple; it was Sharon.

Andy walked back outside and then down the covered walkway of the church. He could hear the guys laughing and realized that since none of them had come looking for him, Emily must have explained he was busy. He opened the door and was instantly greeted with, "Surprise!"

Andy blinked a few times as he tried to gather himself. "Wow, what is this?" he asked as he looked around. He had to shake his head because above the bulletin board on the wall was a sign hanging that said, "It's a Girl!"and under it, "It's a bossy commander," had been added to that. As he re-read the sign, he just started to laugh even more because he noticed above the, "It's a Girl," lettering, another note had been written, "Dear Idiot-Don't screw this up." That was it. It was a classic Provenza banner. He turned to him.

"You finally almost got the right banner," he nodded to everything. "I am getting the girl, that's at least accurate," he nodded. Provenza just remained silent and shrugged.

"Yeah, not really getting the joke, here," Ricky shook his head. "I guess it goes back years?"

"Oh, yeah," Andy nodded. "Years. In fact, your mom was involved with that too. It was when I was stabbed, for real, not in the back, by Provenza or someone," he smirked. The rest of the guys started to laugh, and Andy continued to survey the room. "Doughnuts?" He asked, looking to Rusty.

Rusty shrugged, "It's what cops eat, right?"

"Plus, it's also what they had at the gas station, well, in addition to the burritos," Ricky grinned. "We thought it was just wrong to get those for you." The room nodded, agreeing that sounded quite nasty. Ricky continued then, "You know, it was wrong because they were beef burritos. They didn't have any bean ones."

Rusty glared at Ricky, "You were seriously going to get burritos for him if they had bean ones? What is wrong with you? How did you get such bad eating habits after growing up with Mom?"

"In spite of Mom," Ricky grinned. "Let's just say that her tastes and mine are different," he flashed a grin at Andy as he looked him up and down. "He'll do, though, at least for a dad. Better than my other option," he noted. "I think I developed my eating habits as a way to rebel against Mom."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that," Rusty grimaced. "I happen to like most things they eat."

"Ahh, that's because you've got Mom AND Dad trying to instill good eating habits, little brother," he grinned and patted Rusty on the back. "Andy, sorry about the food issues today, the oversleeping, and well, pretty much everything else the little brother and I did. Welcome to the family?" he said in an almost questioning tone.

"Ricky, all water under the bridge. You haven't scared me off yet, and let's face it, you did get a decent haircut for today," he grinned.

"Flynn, if you don't get the first doughnut, I'll go. They all wanted you to go first. Sorry it's not a better spread," Provenza gestured to the food, "but, it's what we could get."

"Stale doughnuts, a cop's best friend," Andy chuckled. "How did you know, Provenza, that it was just what I wanted?" he said mockingly.

"Well," Provenza gestured with his hands, "anything is better than that junk you make you try to call a cake."


	10. Chapter 10

The guys were ready. They'd all finished their late afternoon snack of semi-stale gas station doughnuts and were now ready for the wedding. Andy had checked his appearance, and he had his suit coat on; he was ready.

"Ahh, Andy," Ricky walked up behind him and was scratching his head. Andy turned and eyed him; he knew Ricky's nervous habit.

"What's the problem?" Andy asked.

"Problem?" Ricky chuckled nervously. "Why do you assume there is a problem?"

Andy frowned as he rolled his eyes at Ricky, "I know you. I know your brother and your sister too, even if two of you don't live here. You always scratch your head when you are nervous. In fact, I do the same. Now, I've got the ring, so I know you didn't do something like forget it. What's going on?"

"Funny thing," Ricky said, getting right to the point. "I won't try to beat around the bush. You're a detective. I left the marriage license folder you asked me to bring at home."

"Why is at home? I put it with Sharon's purse and her things. We figured it would get here if it was in her pile of things," Andy sighed.

"Yeah, that's the funny thing," Ricky grimaced. "I told Mom I'd hold onto it, and I loaded her things in the car. I know exactly where it is. It's sitting on the desk, or at least it was. She had her things piled up there to go to the car."

Andy nodded as he listened, "Yeah, when I left the house last night, her things were piled there."

"So, it's still there," Ricky admitted. "I'm so sorry. I know you have to have that signed today."

"Okay," Andy waved him off, "let's figure this out. It needs to be here, and neither of us can go get it."

"So, I did think of that. You're out, for obvious reasons, as Rusty and I are too. We all have to be in the ceremony, which is starting soon by the way," he said as he looked to his watch. "Provenza can't go, really none of your groomsmen should go, but what about the new chic from the office, Cami?"

Andy frowned again, "How do you know about Cami? She helped us on this last case, and with all the wedding talk, it would have been rude not to invite her. Plus, I think the chief is going to keep her with us."

"Oh, I've met her," Ricky grinned. "If you recall, I have been a glorified errand boy this past week since I've been in town, and you and Mom had to work. I stopped by the office a few times, once, I even caught her in the elevator."

Andy glared at Ricky, "Please tell me you haven't made things extremely awkward at work?"

Ricky grinned, "Probably no more awkward than they have been. I happened to ask if she was seeing anyone, and she told me she'd gone out with a new guy at work a few times. Now, considering Provenza is well, Provenza, Julio has been dealing with his mom's death, Tao is happily married, and you, well, I am really hoping you aren't the guy, I narrowed it down to Nolan. She said it hadn't worked out, just too awkward with work, and she wasn't seeing anyone. So, I casually mentioned we should go out sometime."

"You asked one of our detectives out on a date?" And said, now irritated.

Ricky grinned and shrugged, "I learned from the best," he gestured with his head toward Andy. Andy made a face and turned away. "Hey, I told her I was the commander's son and your stepson, as well as that I lived in the Bay Area. I just told her I'd love to take her out sometime, and I mentioned that maybe we could hang out after the wedding. I know she's going to be here, and I know that while you don't trust many to go to the condo, you'd trust her. She is an officer of the law, and as you mentioned, you do work with her. I'd be happy to ask her to go and get it."

Andy sighed as he looked to the ceiling, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you and Rusty are biologically related. This has Rusty written all over it. He'd do something like this too."

"Hey, you wouldn't let a beautiful woman come to a wedding alone if you were my age. I know that much, Andy," Ricky grinned. "So, okay if I give her a key and ask her to get the paperwork?"

"Fine," Andy waved off. "If she doesn't come back with our marriage license, I am sure your mother will make sure she is transferred to traffic. I'll personally make the call! Just get the paperwork here."

"Will do," Ricky grinned. "Oh, by the way, have you taken your blood pressure meds today?"

"Yes, I took them," Andy smirked through his teeth. "Go tell your new girlfriend what is going on, and don't take too long. This is starting in five minutes," he said as he looked to his watch.

Ricky nodded and disappeared, and just as Andy was getting himself under control, Rusty walked up to him. "Andy, everything okay with Ricky?"

"He didn't tell you about the license issue?" Andy asked.

Rusty's eyes got huge, "License? There's a problem? Sharon isn't still tied to Jack or something, is she? I know she doesn't love him."

"No!" Andy exclaimed, a bit too loudly. He nodded to the rest of the men, assuring them things were fine. He lowered his voice, "Ricky forget the license paperwork at home. He's sending someone over to get it, Detective Paige."

"Oh, Cami?" Rusty grinned. "I should have seen that one coming. Guy moves fast, giving the girl a key to the condo, and here I thought, at first, it was a bad idea to give you one. Look where that brought us."

Andy grumbled as he rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, at the time, you had a stalker after you, if you recall. I've had a key much longer than you remember. You're thinking more to when I was injured and stayed there. Sharon didn't have to give me a key; I already had one."

"Which goes back to the dating but not dating argument again. You had a key, you went to dinner, you went out all the time, but you weren't dating," Rusty grinned.

"Oh, drop it!" Andy exclaimed. "What's the Cami business? Your brother just mentioned it to me, but obviously you have heard more than I have, and I'm sure more than your mother because she would have told me if she had heard any of this."

"Oh, Sharon doesn't know. Oh, crap, are you going to tell her?" Rusty groaned. "Ricky told me to not tell Sharon. I'm terrible at this sibling secret stuff."

"Well, she's bound to find out, one, because we don't keep secrets, but two, because Cami is going over to get the license. So, your brother is into her?"

"Yeah, why not? She's pretty, and she's his type. Well," Rusty frowned, as he thought, "she's pretty smart, so she's not exactly his type. Ricky has had some real winner girlfriends from what he's told me," Rusty grinned. "She's probably the smartest one he's ever asked on a date, which is interesting she agreed to go out with him. Have you heard about his moves on a date? Not a charmer," Rusty made a disgusted face.

"STOP!" Andy held up his hand. "Just as much as you don't want to hear about your mother and me, we don't want to hear about Ricky and his moves. Sure, we're there to give relationship advice when you need it, as example, Gus, but I don't want to know Ricky's moves. It's bad enough I have to look detective in the eye at work when we get back, knowing she is into Ricky."

"Ahh, the family office romance continues," Rusty grinned. "She kind of reminds me of Sharon-smart, strong, raised kids who weren't hers, attractive, and you are like Ricky," he grinned. "You know, you're umm, focused on an attractive detective. Just think, if it works out, she could be your daughter-in-law. Do you think Chief Mason would be okay with team made up of so many from one family?"

"Enough! I don't need comparisons of Cami and Ricky to Sharon and myself. Knowing Ricky's track record, he won't even score a dance with her at the reception. Now, I'd like to make our family legal," Andy said as he looked to his watch. "It's time to do that. Let's get everyone together. It's showtime."


	11. Chapter 11

Andy checked his appearance once more, and when he looked up, he caught Ricky's eye as he was walking back into the room. Ricky smiled brightly at him and gave him thumbs up, which to many might have meant good luck, but Andy knew that Ricky's little plan was in motion. Cami must have agreed to go to the condo and get the marriage license.

"Everyone ready here?" the priest asked when he stuck his head into the door. "Andy, we don't want to keep your bride waiting."

"No, we haven't been waiting at all for this the last few years," Provenza grumbled, now, quite loudly. "Flynn," he walked over to Andy, "now, don't get nervous." Provenza was the one who looked nervous, and Andy gave him an odd look.

"You okay, Provenza?" he asked.

"Just get up there and take care of this," he gestured. "Go off on your trip to the Napa Valley and stay out of my hair for a few days."

"What hair?" Provenza smirked as he eyed Provenza's head. Provenza raised his finger to argue with Andy and then stopped.

"Just go marry the girl!" he exclaimed. "Bout time," he grumbled.

"Everyone, I think it's time," Andy nodded and turned to the door. He nodded to the priest who smiled and gave a nod in return. He left them as he started toward the sanctuary.

"Just try to get her to relax and forget about work, Flynn," Provenza told him. "Why an alcoholic is going to the Napa Valley for a honeymoon, I don't know, but you did see to get her all excited about the idea. She's been putting crazy ideas in Patrice's head about it, suggesting we go up there after you two get back. Flynn, don't make life hard for me. I know you and your wife; you two have expensive taste, and there is nothing in a 50-mile radius of the Napa Valley that screams my kind of vacation. So, enjoy it, but tell her to stop giving Patrice ideas."

Andy just grinned, "I think the Napa Valley would be perfect for Patrice. I'll do no such thing. You've made the day miserable, so I'm going to tell Sharon to talk it up to Patrice. Now, can we go now? Can we focus on MY wedding for at least," he raised his hand to look at his watch, "I don't know, the next hour, maybe? Would that be too much trouble for you?"

Provenza tapped the side of his stomach, "I can't promise an hour after those burritos and doughnuts, but I'll do my best as the best man."

"I don't know how you stomach that stuff. You've had a terrible diet all day, and yet, I'm the one in and out of the hospital," Andy shook his head.

"Andy," Rusty came up and tapped him, "good luck," he grinned. "Ricky and I are going to join Mom now. We'll make sure she doesn't go all runaway bride on you."

"Nah, she's too into her sense of occasion for that," Ricky gripped Rusty's shoulder as he walked up next to them too. "If she was going to end it, she would have done it, sounds like she tried."

"Oh, stop. Can we move on from that?" Andy sighed. "Boys, go. Take care of your mother, and tell her I love her."

"Hmm, I'm going to just let you do that. I think she knows by now," Rusty frowned. "Anyone who has lived in the condo knows," he nodded.

"So, I won't say break a leg, Andy," Ricky grinned as he followed Rusty toward the door. "You've already earned your frequent flier card at the hospital, so I guess just make Mom happy."

"I intend to until our very last breaths," he nodded. The boys disappeared, and Andy turned back to the group. "Gentlemen, let's go!" he said excitedly.

"Tao," Julio called to him, "did you check the betting pool? Who won with it actually going through on the right day, time, and without incident?"

The rest of the guys chuckled while Andy smirked at them. "Buzz one, the big romantic he is," Mike informed the group. He turned to Andy, "We had a range of situations, from not getting married at all," he glanced to Wes who shrugged innocently, "to you passing out at the church," he looked to Provenza.

"There's still time for that scenario!" Provenza raised a hand.

"To the captain, I mean the commander getting cold feet, Amy," he coughed, as if trying to hide that person's identity.

"What was your bet, Tao?" Andy asked as he shook his head at the guys.

"Elope," Mike nodded. "I thought your wife there would throw in the towel at all this wedding business, especially after the business with having to have your marriages annulled. I didn't realize the depth of her faith to see this through in the church. Anyway, Buzz, you win."

"What was the final total on the pool?" Buzz grinned.

"$250," Mike explained. "We had entries from a few others on the department floor."

"Buzz, not so fast on collecting," Provenza pointed to him. "Flynn could still do one of his fainting routines."

"Knock it off! Let's go," Andy told him. "I'm getting married." Andy walked out the door and started down the hall. The guys followed as several struggled to put on their suit coats, almost as if taken by surprise it was time to wear them.

"How long do we have to stand there with all the music?" Provenza asked.

"I don't know," Andy grumbled. "You were here last night for the rehearsal. It's a wedding. There's music. We stand there until the priest is done, and the music starts for us to leave. Let's not forget the kiss," he turned back to Provenza with his hand on the door to the sanctuary. "There's going to be a kiss, a great kiss," he grinned.

"Now, I might be the one to pass out," Provenza nodded. "Let's hope your photographer doesn't get me in that shot. It won't be pretty."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "because the photographer would want to get you in my kiss to Sharon, right. Plus, Sharon asked that there not be a lot of pictures. It is a church wedding. Have some respect. Now, are you ready."

"It's been, well, good knowing you, Flynn," Provenza patted him on the back.

"Nothing is happening to me!" Andy exclaimed.

"We'll see about that," Provenza nodded. Andy opened the door and started inside. The guys followed him as they'd been instructed during the rehearsal. They lined up at the altar as they'd been told, and Andy gave a quick glance back to the groomsmen to make sure everyone was set. Andy turned to the priest and nodded that he was ready. He started to daze a bit as the music played. He glanced toward the guests, but because of the lighting, it was hard to see individual faces. He could see a couple of people. Fritz was one he picked out right away, but Fritz had told him Brenda was out of town on a case, had been for the last two weeks. He hated that, knowing the chief would certainly have things to say at Andy and Sharon's wedding. He noticed a couple of others from work, but he stopped trying to look at people. The lighting was causing a glare and causing him to squint. He wanted to be ready to focus on just one person who would be walking down the aisle, so he glanced toward the side and started to daydream.

Andy smiled to himself as he thought back over the years. His mind started to wander, but he snapped himself out of it, intent on not missing the moment, the moment Sharon would come down the aisle. He heard Provenza clear his throat, and Andy turned back to nod at his best friend. Strangely, Provenza gave him almost a smile, well, it was a smile for Provenza. After all the irritations of the day, Provenza was still his best friend, in every irritating way possible.

Andy glanced up as the music changed. If he were honest with himself, he hadn't paid any attention to the music discussion he and Sharon had on a few occasions. She would get to talking, her eyes would light up, and she'd start talking faster and faster, a sure sign she was happy and excited, and Andy would just nod. As he glanced toward the back of the sanctuary, he saw the doors open, and he felt his breath get caught in his throat. He reached up to pull on his collar, and then he looked to the back again. The ladies started to enter, friends of Sharon's, friends of theirs really. He watched as each one started down the aisle, all smiling and all beautiful in Sharon's favorite purple. Then, Emily started in, and he knew he was just a few moments from seeing his bride, his rock. His eyes met Emily's, and he winked at her. She gave him a huge smile, the same smile he'd seen on Sharon thousands of times now. In the moment, she looked even more like her mother. If Emily was that beautiful today, he couldn't imagine how Sharon would look.

As Emily took her place, somewhat close to Andy, he almost reached for her to give her a hug. He knew it wasn't right, but he was just so happy she'd made it down the aisle as quickly as she had because it meant Sharon was next. He nodded to Emily and winked at her again, and then he turned to the back again. Sharon, she wasn't there yet, but then he remembered something about different music. Just as he started to pull on his memory, the music did change, and Andy saw Ricky appear first as they came around the corner, and then he saw her. She was an angel, breathtakingly beautiful, and his smile grew even more, if that was possible. He wasn't sure if he even noticed the boys after that; they were both there, he was sure because he assumed they walked her down the aisle. His mind went a little fuzzy after that, as he only had eyes for Sharon.

Step by step, she drew closer to him. Her eyes scanned the guests for a few moments, and as she got closer, they finally locked on him. He knew that was probably due to two factors, one being she truly couldn't see him without her glasses and contacts weren't a comfortable fit on her. The second was that she'd told him she was afraid she'd start crying, which is why he had a wad of tissues in his suit jacket. He was ready for her if she needed them. When their eyes locked, Andy felt like the last few steps took an eternity. He restrained himself from running to the boys, pushing them aside, and taking Sharon on his arm, but he knew she'd get even more irritated. Provenza would mumble something about idiots, so Andy waited.

He didn't recall much the priest said, but he knew there wasn't going to be a "who gives this woman" type of comment because he and Sharon had discussed it.

 _"Andy, the boys can walk me down the aisle, but they aren't giving me to you. I'm a grown woman; I gave them life. They are welcome to walk me down the aisle, to be part of the ceremony, but I won't have the priest ask if I can have their permission to marry you," she'd said one evening. Andy had just chuckled, nodded, and he then leaned over to kiss her. He knew better than to argue with Sharon._

All Andy knew was he finally had his hands in hers, and he never wanted to let them go. He held tightly to them, not even caring it was going to be a long service, which was something else Sharon had warned him about days before.

"You remember Catholic services are long, Andy. Don't you remember your first wedding?" she'd asked.

"No, not especially," he shrugged. "I just remember wanting to get out of the church. I had other things on my mind." 

Here, today, he had many of the same thoughts, but for different reasons. He tried to push them aside, to enjoy the moment because his bride wanted to be here, right in the church, her rock of rocks, for the last several decades. They had both jumped through hoops to get here, and so with that in mind, he tried to stay in the moment. He felt that keeping hold of Sharon's hands was a good place to start; they were always able to keep each other grounded, and today was no different.

The priest spoke, there was singing, and through it all, Andy kept his eyes on Sharon. He wanted so badly to tell her just how beautiful she looked, and he couldn't remember if he'd done so when he'd taken her arm initially. So, as soon as the priest looked to the two of them, and they turned to each other, he just said it.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart," he whispered quietly, so Sharon and only Sharon could hear it. The problem was it apparently wasn't as quietly said as he'd wanted because he saw Emily grin, and he heard Provenza clear his throat. He didn't care, though, and as he looked to Sharon, he knew it was the right thing to say. She lit up, even more if that was possible, and smiled back at him.

Andy felt like a robot as they moved through the rituals and the priest spoke again and again. They finally arrived at the one part he wanted to get completely right, the vows and rings. He listened, repeated, and he even produced the ring at the appropriate time. He hadn't trusted it with Provenza, no explanation needed, and Emily produced his ring; Sharon had a lot more trust in her maid of honor. Andy understood that. Sharon's ring went on her finger easily, and she quickly moved her engagement ring almost before he noticed. He gave her a quick grin, impressed with her skill to move the rings around on her finger. If he had been in a joking mood, he might have asked her if she'd done that before, but he definitely didn't want to joke about that or bring even the idea of Jack into today's ceremony. Andy wasn't sure what words he'd said, which is why he'd begged Sharon to not make up their own vows, to just go with those of the church, and luckily, she'd felt the same way. He'd repeated what he'd been asked to repeat, and it was her turn.

Sharon's delicate hand slid his ring on, and it took a little more effort than hers had, but when she'd gotten it on his hand, he reached for her hand and gripped it, not wanting to lose the moment quite yet. He could see her mouth moving, but he wasn't sure he heard a word of it. He knew Sharon would love him until the day they were no longer on Earth, and that was all that mattered. He glanced to her and smiled again; he didn't know one person could smile so much in a day. Sharon smiled at him, their eyes locked on each other, but they both turned toward the priest when he began to speak again. Andy knew this part; he couldn't wait for this part, the announcement that after years and years, they were husband and wife.

Instead, he heard sneezing. The priest even paused because the sneezing was so loud. Andy gave Sharon a look, and he wasn't surprised she returned it. They were both ready to turn to find the source of the sneeze. Andy had a good idea, and just about as he was ready to blurt out, "Are you kidding me?" he met Sharon's gaze again. She slightly shook her head; his new wife, yes, wife because they'd just gone through the ritual, shook her head ever so slightly at him, knowing he was on the verge of ruining a very big moment. Instead, the two, still holding hands, glanced toward the steps and the source of the sneeze. It wasn't Provenza, Andy's number one suspect.

"Sorry," he said quietly as he shrugged from the front row. Andy gave him a look, a look only a parent could give, and he felt Sharon tug his hand to turn his attention back to her. Andy nodded to Rusty, not necessarily a nod of complete forgiveness, but one that they'd table the issue for later.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Andy heard loud and clear as he smiled even more at Sharon. She squeezed his hand and let out a small squeal, one he was sure only he heard. He was amazed how much he loved this woman and just how much she could love him. He almost couldn't believe she'd tried to reason with him about calling off the wedding, but here they were, legally, in the eyes of the church and the law, married.

Andy didn't waste a second. He moved quickly and cupped her face with his hand as he delicately kissed her. She wrapped her hand around his, even more of a symbol of their joined unity, and the two held their perfect kiss for several moments. When they finally broke apart, Andy surprised her and kissed her again quickly as he grinned at her. They turned, and it was almost as if the fog had cleared and the lighting had changed. He could now see the guests in the church, and it was very evident he and Sharon were not the only ones smiling. He offered Sharon his arm, and he felt her slide her arm through his. As he started to move, he felt her tug slightly, and that's when he remembered she still needed to collect her flowers from Emily. The couple turned, and they were greeted with a beaming Emily. As they turned back around, Andy caught sight of Provenza, and even he had an almost smile and gave Andy a nod. He approved.

It took all of Andy's willpower not to run down the aisle, but he didn't want to have an argument with his wife in record time, so he walked, painfully slow, down the aisle. He felt Sharon grip his arm tighter than before, and he reached up to squeeze her hand. Once the two were back in the narthex, Andy looked to the side and pulled Sharon quickly with him. He heard her giggle as he spun around toward her to kiss her again. This time, he wasn't as proper and wrapped his arms around her for a long, awaited passionate kiss.

"Haven't you had enough?" they heard and Andy and Sharon broke apart, Sharon's arms wrapped around Andy's neck with her flowers in one hand. She used her free hand to wipe the lipstick from his face as she grinned at him. The two turned toward the source and found Emily beaming as she still had her arm in Provenza's.

"Lieutenant, let the newlyweds enjoy at least part of their day," she teased. The rest of the wedding party was starting to file out of the sanctuary. Emily moved to give both Sharon and Andy a hug. "Congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you." They spoke to Emily briefly as the wedding party trickled into the narthex area with them. Andy felt movement next to him and turned to find a panicked Rusty next to him.

"Oh, I am so sorry about sneezing," Rusty said as he sneezed again. "I don't know what's bothering me, but something all a sudden has me sneezing. Andy, I'm sorry."

Andy just nodded as he put his arm on Rusty's shoulder, "To tell you the truth, I thought it was Provenza. Its' okay. Don't worry about it."

"Ahh, little brother was trying not to cry," Ricky grinned as he walked up and wrapped one arm around Rusty's back. "He was so excited Mom and Dad are finally married, he was trying not to cry and started sneezing instead. Mom, congratulations!" Ricky grinned and moved to her side.

Rusty looked back to Andy, "You won't let me live this down, will you?"

"Nope," Andy grinned. "Not on your life. Now, I might be persuaded to forget it if you can take Provenza off my hands for the reception."


	12. Chapter 12

Sharon and Andy had opted to do a small receiving line right there at the church so they weren't held up later. It seemed easier to do it now, as well, so the guest could go ahead to the reception while they finished with their family pictures and the signing of their license. It didn't take long to greet their friends; they had invited an intimate group for the wedding, and when they were finished, they looked up to find the priest waiting for them.

"Ready to take care of business?" he asked as he clasped his hands together and smiled at the couple. "We can just walk over to my office where I left my pens," he gestured down the hall.

Sharon smiled up to Andy, "Andy, I think we have some signatures to give him."

"Ahh, just one second," he looked around for Ricky. "Ricky!" he yelled rather loudly as he spotted Ricky standing to the doors to the outside, leaned up against the wall, grinning as he talked to Cami. He gestured for him to join them.

"What's wrong?" Sharon asked Andy.

Andy frowned as he looked back to her, "Ricky's one job was to-" he stopped when Sharon's eyes grew larger and she shook her head.

"…was to bring the marriage license. Andy, did he forget it?" she turned toward Ricky now with a look that could kill.

"Ricky!" she yelled herself, and Ricky who was still trying to turn on the charm with Cami, nodded to Cami as he looked to his family. He pushed off the wall and gestured for her to follow him. Cami, sensing her boss's demeanor decided to hang back and wait for Ricky.

"Hey, what's up?" he grinned as he walked up to his mother and now step-father.

"Ricky," Andy gestured to him, "the license? Did Cami get the license?"

"Oh, right," he looked to Cami, who had decided to now join Ricky since she did have something they needed.

"Commander, Lieutenant," she nodded to them and continued, "I hope you don't mind I picked it up at your home. She pulled the folded paper out of her purse. "I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I dug in that desk for an envelope. I found one," she grinned. "You keep a very tidy desk. Oh, congratulations again. I don't think I have had a chance to tell you. I got distracted speaking to Ricky after the service."

"I see," Sharon nodded as she took the paper from Cami and looked up to Andy. He sighed as he lightly shook his head at her, to indicate he'd tell her later. "Thank you, Detective Paige."

"Sure," she grinned. She looked to Ricky, "Do you need a ride to the reception?" 

"Ahh, no, I have to haul these two over there," Ricky started to chuckle. "Save me a seat."

"They're assigned," Andy said, rather abruptly, as he was a little irritated Ricky was hitting on a co-worker in front of them, while they were still at the church where their wedding had just taken place.

"Oh, well, then save me a dance," Ricky flashed another grin.

"We'll see you there soon, Cami," Andy nodded, as he tried to dismiss her. "Thanks for the help."

Sharon and Andy watched as Ricky gave Cami a big smile and a waved. They both raised their eyebrows to him, and Sharon looked to him. "What are you doing?"

"Has he always been this way?" Andy hooked his hand to Ricky. "Ricky, dial down on the flirting. No wonder you can't find a decent girlfriend," he chuckled. "You don't have to be so obvious."

"Hey!" Ricky looked to Andy and then to Sharon. "Mom, Andy is being mean, and Andy, we might have taken care of this," he gestured between Andy and Sharon, "a few years ago had you not been so passive. You and Mom took forever to get to this point. Friends, not dating, but dating," he made a face and shook his head.

"Ricky, you forgot the license and sent Detective Paige into our home to find it?" she said, now irritated, but trying to put the attention where it was needed. "What's worse is she then decided to dig through our personal things, our desk, looking for an envelope. Ricky, Andy and I keep all our financial information in that desk. You can't just send her there to dig around our things."

"Mom, she works for you," Ricky shrugged. "I asked Andy if it was okay. He said it was fine."

"Wait just a minute," Andy held up his hand to stop Ricky. "I didn't say it was fine. You gave me a scenario that needed an immediate answer. No one in the wedding party could run home, and you quickly offer up that you have this plan to send Cami. Don't put this on me."

Rusty had walked up to the family as Andy was speaking to Ricky. He grinned, "Ahh, about time for the first family argument. Ricky, are you getting an earful from your wicked stepfather?" he grinned.

"Rusty tell your dad to stop being mean," Ricky flashed a big smile at Rusty.

"This is what I've been dealing with all day," Andy turned to Sharon and shook his head. "It's been out of control."

"Enough!" Sharon said, now irritated. Obviously, you two boys have been in rare form today. "Table this. We have the license. The priest is waiting. Let's go."

"So, Mom," Rusty asked and continued as he walked next to Andy and Sharon, "did you decide which two of us could sign the license?"

"None of you," Sharon nodded. "Three grown children, and you all will fight over that, so Andy and I decided none of you would sign it. We need two signatures, and we can't get that from three of you."

"Hey, we thought you'd pick one of us. Andy's kids had to leave town suddenly, so that eliminated two more. We figured our odds were pretty good," Ricky nodded.

"That reminds me I need to call Nicole and find out how Sandra is doing," Andy sighed. His kids were supposed to have been in the wedding too, but they had gotten an emergency call yesterday morning from their step-dad. Andy's ex-wife and her husband had gone on vacation to Florida, and while there the two had been in a car accident. Both were currently in the hospital where they had undergone different surgeries. The kids were sick about everything; they wanted to be with their mom, but they didn't want to leave the wedding. Sharon and Andy had told them to go; it was a hard choice, but the right one. "I know she's trying not to call today with the wedding, but I really need to give her a call and see how everyone is doing. I had a couple texts on my phone early this morning from her just with no real change noted."

"We can call from the car," Sharon patted Andy's hand and then gave it a squeeze. "I know it was hard not having all the kids here today. I'm sorry they had to miss it."

Andy nodded, "I just hope everyone is okay. Never saw that coming," he sighed. They looked back to the boys before they entered the priest's office.

Rusty and Ricky glanced to each other and frowned. Rusty spoke up, "Who is signing it then?"

"If you can believe it, Provenza and Patrice," Andy threw a glance to the boys, "although after today, I'm questioning that. Provenza better try not to pull anything when I need him to sign that form. It would be our luck he'd sign a fake name just to keep our marriage invalid. However, we signed theirs, so it only seemed appropriate." That way, it doesn't look like we played favorites," Andy threw a smirk to the boys.

"Well played," Ricky nodded as he glanced to the happy couple. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, me either," Rusty frowned.

"We naturally assumed Mom and Dad there, "Ricky gestured to Rusty, "would let you sign, Rusty. I mean, Emily and I already figured that. We just didn't know who would be second favorite. I was banking on Em partially because she was mom's maid of honor," Ricky pointed out.

While they still stood outside the priest's office, Sharon with her flowers still in hand, turned to the boys. Andy turned with her, "There are no favorites," she said with a deliberate tone. "We love all five of you the same."

"The same," Andy nodded in agreement. "Where is your sister?"

"Oh, she got stuck outside talking to someone just a few minutes ago," Ricky grinned. "Want me to get her?"

"Who is she talking to outside?" Sharon asked. "I swear it was easier to keep track of you two when you were little. Why isn't Emily here?"

"Wait," Andy raised his hand as he looked from one of the boys to the other, noting a look of mischief on both faces. "Does this have anything to do with a date to the reception like another certain someone?" he tipped his head and gave Ricky a glare.

"Maybe," Ricky grinned. "You know, Em and I weren't sure about your colleagues at first, Mom," he glanced to Andy. "We heard how some were possibly interested in you in being, well, more than a friend," he said as he grinned at Andy. "Now, since we've been home on this trip, we're digging the new additions at the office, much younger."

Sharon's eyes grew wide as she thought about what Ricky had said, "Emily is outside with Wes?"

"You said it, not me," Ricky shrugged. "Could be possible. Hey, I'd think you'd be happy. Isn't one office romance enough? Plus, you always say your team is like one big family."

"Just get your sister," Andy waved at him. He looked to Rusty, "You, stay right here."

"Me! What did I do wrong? I kept Gus out of this mess," Rusty complained.

"Maybe," Ricky turned as he was walking away, "but remind me again, where did you meet him? Oh, that's right," he put his hand to his face, "your mom and dad's work," he grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

It took several minutes to locate everyone, but Sharon and Andy finally signed their marriage license. Emily almost missed it, as she came running in after Sharon and Andy felt they had waited long enough.

"Flynn, let's get going to this reception. The food is going to get cold," Provenza gestured to Andy while they waited in the priest's office. Ricky had run in Patrice and Provenza while in search of Emily and had sent them toward the office. Sharon, Andy, and Rusty made small talk with the priest the few minutes they waited. When Ricky returned, he was all smiles.

"Emily will be right with us," he grinned.

Sharon raised her eyebrow to her son, "Why isn't she with you now?"

"Sorry!" Emily said, out of breath, as she flew into the room. "Sorry, Mom, Andy," she fixed her hair with her hand and tried to fan herself to cool off.

Andy raised an eyebrow at her, and he shook his head. He turned toward Sharon, and they gave each other a slight nod and turned to the priest. "Father, we are all here."

The signatures just took a few moments, and then Sharon and Andy explained they were to get a few family pictures in the sanctuary. Patrice wanted to stay to watch, and Sharon then told them she wanted a few together.

"We definitely need one of the four of us," Sharon shrugged to Patrice. "The two best friends," she gestured to Andy and Provenza, "are all grown up." The guys were heard groaning, but Patrice and Sharon smiled while they lined up for their photos. It took another 20 minutes, but finally, they were all ready to head to the reception.

"I'll see you there," Emily threw a wave them, and then she thought better of it and turned to Sharon. Andy was helping her down the steps of the church while he held her hand and in his other hand held her flowers. "Mom, do you need any help? I guess I should be doing my maid of honor duties," she started to laugh.

Sharon gave her a look, and then she shook her head, "No, I'm fine now. Where are your brothers?"

Emily frowned as she looked around, "I'm not sure."

Andy jumped in, "I'm really hoping they went to get the car like I asked. If the two of them don't stop fighting," he trailed off.

"Yes, indeed," Sharon nodded at Andy as they reached the bottom step, and he handed her the flowers. "What is it with them today? They've been like this ALL day?" she questioned.

"Well, if you don't need me, I'll see you there," Emily gave a quick wave as she turned quickly to leave.

"Ahh, Em," Andy said to her, and she turned back to him with a questioning gaze. "Where's your ride?"

"Oh," she let out a louder laugh, as she clutched her hands together. "I've got that taken care of for now. See you there!" she waved and turned to run. Sharon glanced to Andy and rolled her eyes.

"I rephrase my question to now ask what is it with all THREE of them today? The boys are fighting. Emily's been scattered," she sighed.

"Ricky is hitting on Cami," he added.

"Hmm," Sharon nodded, "and Emily was apparently outside kissing Wes. I had to suggest she reapply her smudged lipstick before pictures," Sharon stated. "Honestly."

Andy nodded in agreement, "I think it's fairly safe to say we know who her ride to the reception is."

Sharon and Andy continued down the walkway as they now held hands. Andy kept looking for his car and the boys. They weren't parked out front like he'd expected, so the two started to the side of the church. They found the boys sitting on a bench, eyes closed, looking like they were taking a nap.

"Boys, where is the car?" Andy sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh, we didn't get it yet," Rusty sat up when he heard Andy. "Ahh, I don't have the keys. Ricky?" Rusty asked.

Ricky started to pat his suit, "Andy, you gave Rusty the keys when we got here. I rode with Provenza, so if anyone has the keys, it would be Rusty."

Rusty continued to check the different pockets of his suit, while Andy crossed his arms and looked irritated. Sharon wasn't far behind; she held her flowers in one hand and put both hands on her hips.

"Oh, here it is," Rusty gave a sympathetic smile as he produced the key from his inside jacket pocket. "My mistake. I don't remember putting the key there."

"Rusty, hand over the key to Andy," Sharon directed him and as she said it, she pointed to Andy.

Ricky and Rusty looked to each other and shrugged, and Rusty turned and offered Andy his key.

"Andy, let's go," Sharon nodded to him. She turned back to the boys, "I don't know what is going on with the two of you today. I'm having flashbacks to what it might have been like to have a girl and two boys at home as small children. You three have been unbelievable today!" she exclaimed. "I can only imagine what you have put Andy through all day, albeit, unintentional, but still, it's like, I, I don't even know what to say!" Sharon gestured. "You are all grown children. You boys have been bickering all day. Ricky, you and Emily seem to have some unannounced pact to date your way through our office. Rusty, your jokes and comments all day have been off, and Ricky, really, the constant joking about Andy's role in our family, it's just too much!" Sharon was really irritated, and she'd had it. Andy turned and had a small smile on his face, glad that he didn't have to be the bad guy and blow up at the kids right now. They all deserved it; he agreed. Ricky and Rusty just sat, looking downcast, and they nodded. "Andy, are you ready to leave?" Sharon asked.

Andy gave her a single nod, and she returned it. The boys watched, knowing the two had a way to talk without talking. "My dear, your chariot awaits," he offered his hand, and before the turned from the boys, Rusty spoke up.

"Wait, we're supposed to drive you," he frowned.

"Andy and I will be driving to our reception ourselves. I'd suggest you find a ride," Sharon pursed her lips, and Andy grinned to the boys.

"Boys, be safe," Andy grinned. "Watch out for stranger danger."

"Wait, you can't just leave us here!" Ricky stood and complained.

"You are grown adults, and you are both very familiar with this church and school since you both attended here. I'm sure you will be fine. Hey, use your new girlfriend there, Ricky, to give you a ride. If you're lucky, Provenza might still be around, Rusty," Andy pointed out to them.

"Goodbye boys. Let us know when you arrive," Sharon said as she held back a smile. Andy escorted her to the car, where he helped her get in and then moved quickly to his door. Once they were in the safety and silence of their own car, Sharon burst out laughing. Andy started after she did.

"Andy, we just got married and left the boys at the church," she reached over and clutched his hand. "What's worse is that I don't feel badly about it."

Andy continued to laugh, and he brought Sharon's hand up to kiss it, "I don't either," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh, I love you, and I love our family, even as irritating as they might be. What was with all of them today? I'm glad they like me; I can't imagine what their behavior would have been like if they didn't like me."

Sharon hummed as she nodded, "Now, even worse, imagine if all five kids had been here, plus Dean, plus the boys. I just kept seeing flashes of the kids' childhood, and I don't remember them being so irritating."

"I imagine our grandsons would have been more mature. Hey, let's get out of here before they come and knock on the widow," he suggested. Sharon nodded in agreement as she continued to laugh, and Andy pulled away from the church. "Any sign of them?" he asked as Sharon looked for them out the window.

"No," she grinned when she turned back to him. "I'm guessing they are pleading their case to a very kind priest they have both known for a long time."

As the two pulled up to a stoplight, they were still laughing. Andy reached over and took Sharon's hand in his. She turned to him and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning. I think I'm liking this car idea of yours because it's given us the first moments alone we've really had all day. You just about took my breath away when you started down the aisle. I absolutely love your dress, and you couldn't be any more beautiful."

"Thank you," Sharon blushed. "This was the first dress I tried on, and I just knew it was the one. I wanted it to be classic, and this one spoke to me."

"Well, it's most definitely the right dress," he eyed it as he glanced at her up and down. "I only regret you only wear it once, but it's once and just for me, so we'll just have to relive it in pictures," he kissed her hand again. The two continued their drive. The reception was only a few miles away.

"So, can I tell you as much as I'm looking forward to the reception, I'd just assume skip dinner and get out of here," Sharon smiled. Andy glanced to her and gave her a look.

"You realize I haven't eaten all day," he pointed out, "well, nothing substantial. Thank you again for that salad, I might add."

"Oh, the necklace!" she exclaimed, as she reached for her neck. It had fallen under her dress. "Andy, I love it," she pulled it out. "Patrice gave it to me. You should have told me you had a gift for me. It's just perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," he flashed a grin. "See, I do pay attention in church. I got the idea there, faith like a mustard seed."

"You are a keeper," she reached over and kissed his cheek as he started to pull into the reception. He pulled the car toward the front door. "I don't care if I can't park here. We are getting out here; it's our wedding day. I'll find someone who can park the car." 

"Hmm," Sharon grinned, "maybe the boys made it here by now and could park the car," she grinned as she suggested it.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Andy shook his head and chuckled. "I know, we can get Emily's new boyfriend to help us out."

Sharon groaned as she dropped her head, "We cannot have Emily dating Wes and Ricky dating Cami. Andy, that's too much. Provenza might even retire with that amount of family dating going on. I seem to remember a great romance that began as a friendly gesture at a wedding," she grinned at him. "I love weddings, but I don't want my children dating all the wedding guests."

"I don't think anything will come of it," he shrugged. "Today, they each have a special friend to dance with and hang out with here at the reception."

"Special friend?" Sharon questioned him as she rolled her eyes. "That sounds a bit, I don't know, creepy?" she offered. They grinned at each other and chuckled. Andy turned off the car and leaned over to kiss Sharon. The two kissed for a few moments before he pulled back to wink at her.

"Let's make an appearance here, grab some food, and then make a run for it. The kids won't notice. They're too busy fighting and dating our friends. Provenza will be too busy stealing food. Can I interest you in escaping this party sooner than later?"

Sharon laughed and nodded, "Yes, I like your thinking, but we can't forget the cake. Provenza won't let us live it down if we leave without cutting the cake."


	14. Chapter 14

Andy thought his luck might finally be turning. The reception was going well so far. He and Sharon had made their entrance, mingled with their guests, and tracked down the kids. He'd even managed to sneak away for a few minutes to call Nicole and check on things with her. There wasn't much change, but it looked like her mom and stepfather were going to make it. The biggest laugh came when Ricky and Rusty finally arrived. Sharon and Andy were at the table they'd reserved for some of the team and stood there talking to their friends when Sharon nudged Andy, and the two turned their attention to the door.

"Looks like the boys figured out a way to get here," Sharon pursed her lips and grinned.

"I'm guessing there's a story to that?" Amy asked, now intrigued, and the table all turned toward Sharon and Andy for the tale. Mike and his wife were seated there, along with Julio, and Buzz. There was a space for Amy and Cooper, but they were off talking to other friends at the moment.

"Let's just say the boys have been rather selfish and hmm, Andy, how would you describe them?" she asked.

"Immature," he nodded. "They've been bickering all day, and somehow I've had to break up more stupid disagreements between them than ever. It's almost like I was put to some challenge today, but honestly, that hasn't been their plan. They've just been messing with each other all day."

"There they are, the parents who deserted us," Rusty and Ricky walked up to the table. Ricky frowned at Andy and Sharon while Rusty started right in on the comments.

"Boys, stop," Andy put up his hand. "Your mother and I had a very enjoyable ride here, and you aren't going to start the arguing again. Next thing, you'll be throwing food at each other. If you can't behave, we'll send you home."

"Wow, Andy, you sound like a true dad," Ricky grinned as he tried to blow off the lecture he'd just gotten.

"I AM a dad!" Andy exclaimed, and the table just chuckled. Rusty and Ricky glanced to each other and then back to Sharon and Andy.

"Ahh, we're going to go find our seats," Rusty just nodded.

"I'm off to find, well," he glanced to the table, and while full of Sharon and Andy's colleagues, Cami wasn't at the table, "a friend," he grinned. The boys both left, leaving Sharon and Andy with the team.

"Andy, you don't think they are testing you today?" Mike asked.

Andy shook his head, while Sharon put her arm on Andy, "They've been doing this all day, even with me. Emily isn't much better." She scanned the table and raised her eyebrow to Andy. She looked back to the group, "You wouldn't happen to know where Wes is, would you?"

"Ma'am, I'm guessing he's talking to the beautiful lady he talked about earlier," he grinned. "Know anyone like that?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, and Andy gestured with his hands, "See, this is what we are talking about right now. The kids seem to think today is some sort of free for all to argue, joke, and explore dating prospects."

"Well, Commander, I think your leaving the boys at the church was perfect. Nice work," Buzz grinned.

"Hmm, yes, it was ingenious. If they don't watch it, we'll have to change the locks at home," she grinned to Andy.

The two excused themselves to make the rounds to the other tables. Food was being served, and while both were hungry, they wanted to speak to everyone now so that they could sit and eat in peace. While Sharon stopped to speak to Andrea, Andy noted Provenza was walking back in from the lobby area and went over to talk to him.

"Did you just take a swipe of the cake?" Andy asked as he caught Provenza looking at the wedding cake. It had been placed in the corner, away from a main traffic area. It was a small, three-tiered cake, decorated with a purple ribbon accent around each layer.

Provenza turned to Andy with a guilty expression, "No! I wouldn't do that!"

"Sure, you wouldn't," Andy crossed his arms. "Let me smell your finger there," he gestured to Provenza's finger where he'd just watched him lick the icing off his finger.

"Flynn! That's disgusting. You are not smelling my finger," Provenza told him.

"Fine, I can go ask for the security footage. You, as well as anyone, know they have it here at this place," Andy nodded.

"Oh, why are you so nosy? So, I tried the icing. Big deal," Provenza shrugged.

"Big deal!" Andy exclaimed. "That's our wedding cake, you old man!"

"You can't even tell I tasted it," Provenza gestured to the spot. "Look, barely visible," he nodded. Andy looked to the spot, and he frowned at Provenza. "I think you need new glasses if you don't think that is visible. You can totally see it! Sharon's going to kill you when I tell her. This is her day, the cake she wanted, and you already tried the frosting! Are you five?"

"Well, five and a few decades," Provenza shrugged.

"A few?" Andy asked. "Let's try almost 10 decades now," he nodded. Provenza snarled at him, and Patrice walked up to the men.

"What has you two arguing now?" she asked.

Andy gestured to the spot, "Someone's sugar seemed to be crashing and helped himself to some cake."

"Oh, Louie, you didn't," Patrice frowned at him as she shook her head.

"I don't see the big deal," he explained. "I just wanted to know if it was that whipped junk or buttercream. It's buttercream, just what I wanted."

"You could have just asked," Andy crossed his arms.

"Andy, I'm sorry, but I don't think we need to ruin Sharon's day with this, do you?" Patrice smiled.

"No, I'm not about to tell her. Just you wait, Provenza; I have a special surprise for you," Andy grinned and gestured to Sharon. He smiled at Patrice, patted her arm, and he went to catch up to Sharon.

"Hi," she smiled warmly at him as he put his arm around her waist. "I was just informed they plan on serving the main course if we want to get seated."

He nodded, "Did they leave our salads for us?" he asked as he looked to their table. "I'd like to sit and eat. I know it will shock you that I'm hungry."

Sharon covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Andy winked at her and offered his arm to her so they could go and sit. They had opted for a round table like their guests, and they had Ricky, Rusty, Emily, Patrice, and Provenza at their table. Things had been shuffled slightly at the last minute due to Andy's kids having to leave town, but the caterer had adjusted nicely.

Andy seated Sharon and then sat himself. Patrice and Provenza were already at the table, but none of the kids were there. The boys appeared a few moments after Sharon and Andy sat down.

This salad looks good," Andy grumbled as he started to dig in.

"What's this leafy grass stuff, Flynn?" Provenza poked at the salad. "Would you also tell me why there are nuts and cranberries in it? Are we feeding squirrels or something?"

"Louie!" Patrice exclaimed. "I'm enjoying the salad. Stop it right now."

"You know, Provenza, the cranberries appeal to the sweet tooth I know you have," Andy flashed a smirk to him. Provenza's face turned red, and he looked back to the salad.

"Are we missing something?" Rusty asked as he glanced to Andy and then Provenza.

"Manners," Sharon shrugged.

"I was thinking your sister," Andy looked around. "Where is Emily, and why is that becoming the theme of the day?"

"I'll give you two guesses, and one doesn't count," Ricky smirked. "Hey, at least I knew when to show up at the table."

"I can go find her," Rusty started to stand as he offered.

"Don't," Andy reached over to him. He was seated next to Rusty right now. He shook his head and said, "Just leave it. Let her be."

"There are things that cannot be unseen, little brother," Ricky sighed as he shook his head.

"Tell me about it!" Rusty exclaimed as he turned to Sharon and Andy. "I'm well aware."

"Leave your mom and dad alone," Ricky grinned.

"Boys, have you been taunting each other and poor Andy all day?" Patrice asked. "You sound like our neighbor's kids. THEY are eight," she looked to the boys. Sharon turned her head away to laugh, as they were served their entrée.

"Fish! Flynn, I didn't pick the option for fish," Provenza grumbled.

"I know," Andy smiled. "I picked it for you, or rather, I made sure Patrice was okay with it. You're welcome. Enjoy it."

"What was the other option?" he poked at the fish.

"There," Ricky nodded to Emily's spot. "Em got the vegetarian pasta thing. Those were the choices. What's wrong with fish? I have to agree with the stepdad that fish is a good choice."

"Where's the steak option?" Provenza asked.

"What dinner did you serve at your wedding?" Andy asked as he grinned at Provenza. "Oh, that's right; Sharon and I took the two of you to dinner that evening, to Serve."

"Oh, Serve," Sharon smiled dreamily. "I do love that place. Andy even had our engagement meal delivered from Serve, or well, I guess Rusty and Gus worked that out."

"Ugh, can we not discuss Gus?" Rusty complained.

"Sorry!" Emily squealed as she almost ran to the table and slid into her seat. "Whew, glad I didn't miss dinner."

"You did realize that today your mother, your ever hard-working mother, who spent 30 years tied to, well, someone we won't mention today, married a wonderful man today, and you are supposed to be her maid of honor for her wedding day, right?" Andy asked. Sharon patted Andy's hand on the table.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it was a big deal, and I really didn't know dinner had started. Look, last time I checked on you two, you were going from table to table. I was mingling myself," Emily grinned.

"Making out with a guy isn't considered mingling," Rusty pointed out as he took a sip of water.

Emily narrowed her eyes, and as she looked to both brothers, they tilted their heads together, and she frowned, "I detest both of you. You are horrible, horrible brothers. Mom, I wanted a sister."

"You got one," Sharon nodded in a matter of fact tone. "It took until now, but you officially have a sister," she pursed her lips as she smiled to Andy. "Of course, she added another brother, and now, let's see, two nephews. Emily, you are just surrounded in handsome men!"

"None of whom I can date," she made a disgusted face. "Let's just focus on dinner. Hey, I thought I was getting fish," she looked to her plate.

"You didn't respond with your choice, and when both your mom and I tried to call you, you didn't return our calls for two days. We decided you would like the pasta," Andy explained.

"Oh," she frowned. "I thought I sent that back. I had picked the fish."

"If you don't want your pasta, I'll take it," Provenza gestured to her.

"You'll trade, Lieutenant?" she smiled.

"No! I'll eat it in addition to my meal, that is if you don't want to eat," he explained.

"Oh, well, I think I'll eat the pasta. I'm kind of not in the mood for salad. I had one when I picked up Andy's salad earlier. You can have that," she offered it to him.

"No, now that, I don't want," he shook his head.

The rest of the meal continued, and Andy and Sharon had opted to move right into the cake cutting so that they food portion of the evening could end. After that, they had plans for some dancing before they made their escape. They cut their cake and did the traditional feeding each other bit, and then they moved away so the catering staff could finish serving the cake. Andy took Sharon's hand in his as the two made their way back to their table.

"Flynn, since we are at your table, do we get cake first?" Provenza asked, now almost excited.

"Oh, you'll get your cake," Andy grinned. "Don't worry. That's my surprise."

Provenza looked to Sharon, and she held up her hands, "Don't look at me. I am staying out of this. I know what's coming, but I think it's fair to say you both spend way too much time trying to irritate the other."

"Couldn't agree more, Sharon," Patrice nodded. Just then, the waiter approached the table with the newly cut cake, and he started to serve the slices.

"Ahh, he gets that special one," Andy nodded toward Provenza.

"Very good, Sir," the waiter nodded and disappeared after he'd served the table, all but Provenza.

"Why does he get special cake?" Rusty frowned.

"You know, Rusty, you can share," Andy nodded. "I insist. In fact, I'm going to let your mom have a second piece of this cake. She wouldn't get one otherwise, even though she couldn't stop raving about the cake. So, today, on her special day, I'm going to make sure she has two pieces," he explained as he took Rusty's cake from him. Ricky looked over and then moved his arm to almost guard his cake.

"I'm good with mine, Andy," Ricky nodded.

"Wow, this cake is amazing, Mom," Emily exclaimed as she took a bite. Just then, the waiter reappeared with a small cake, all by itself.

"Ta da!" Andy grinned as the cake was presented. "I made you your own cake, from my favorite recipe," he smiled. "It's my way to thank you for being my best man."

Sharon and Patrice shook their heads at one another and both looked away while Provenza stared, horror stricken at his cake. "I don't want to eat that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, it's now not all for you," Andy told him. He patted Rusty on the arm, "Rusty can share it with you."


	15. Chapter 15

Sharon and Andy enjoyed their cake, and Andy enjoyed watching both Provenza and Rusty try to choke down his specially made cake. Andy smiled at his sweet justice, the two who had been hassling him the most over the last few years were stuck sharing the cake. He realized now that it was terrible; flourless cakes were not good. After not having sweets so long, he thought it tasted good, until he started helping Sharon with the cake testing. Then, Andy realized his baking skills were lacking, and he spent days apologizing to Sharon for making it and suggesting it was good. He also told her she must love him deeply for 1-eating it, and 2-not telling him just how awful it was. Today, he sat back with his arm on the back of Sharon's chair and watched his best friend and his well, his son, as he saw Rusty and had for awhile, try to choke down the food. He'd started to realize a few months ago that he'd sadly put more parenting into Rusty over the last few years than he had of his own kids when they were teenagers, mostly because as they were young, he wasn't willing to dig out from the bottle, and then by the time they were teenagers, his ex didn't believe he, even sober, was fit enough to be around them much. Now that he and Sharon were married and Rusty had no other father, he saw how he could continue to grow in that role.

"Flynn, I'm not going to be kind like your wife there," he gestured to Sharon. "This cake is awful, and Patrice might like it, but I know Sharon hated it too. I can't eat another bite." He pushed it toward Rusty who shook his head.

"Nope, no way. I can't take it either. After eating all of Gus' good food, Andy this is bad; it's really bad," Rusty frowned.

Andy just smiled and nodded, "I thought we weren't talking about Gus today?"

Emily and Ricky started to laugh, and Rusty put his head in his hands. Emily stood, "Well, you two need to get dancing soon so I can work off this cake."

Ricky grinned to her, "I'm not even going to ask about that comment."

"Ricky," Emily made a face at him. "Mom, do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment, thank you," Sharon nodded to her. Emily kissed her cheek and then told the group, "I'm going to mingle."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ricky grinned to Emily.

"Well, considering-" she started to say, but Sharon's shrill voice cut her off.

"Enough! You two, really you three, stop it!" she exclaimed and shook her head.

"Me!" Rusty, who was sitting back in his chair texting someone. "What did I do, other than tell Andy his cake was terrible? Blah," he made a face. "I'm going to see if they have extra pieces of cake."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Provenza jumped up and followed Rusty.

"I'm going to keep an eye on them," Patrice said as she stood slowly to follow them.

"That's my cue," Ricky said as he stood. "Like Em, I'm going to mingle. It's our family's little party."

"Little party?" Sharon asked as she glared at Ricky. "Hmm, that is one way to describe it." Ricky grinned and shrugged as he walked away.

"And, then there were two," Andy said as he leaned in closer to Sharon. "What would it take for you to run away from here right now?"

Sharon started to giggle, "After we've been through everything, I'd really like to stay and dance with you, at least a couple dances. This all really started when we danced at Nicole's wedding."

"Ahh," Andy smiled. "Yes, it did. I'm awfully glad you were bossy enough to insist on coming to that wedding. You were the best buffer."

"Bossy?" she turned to him as she teased him. "You were the one moping around the office, set on not going, and look at the relationship you and Nicole have now."

"All thanks to you," he kissed her cheek. "Now, before they start the music, do you need anything?"

"My glasses," she sighed. "I have enjoyed not having them today, but I'd really like my glasses. I'll take them off when we dance, but my eyes are giving me a headache. I wish contacts were an option for me."

Andy put his hand into his suit coat pocket, "You're in luck," he grinned as he produced them. "I had Emily put them in my car, the one thing she did right today. I knew you'd want them eventually. She said she also moved your bags, but I have a feeling a certain detective we know probably helped with that."

Sharon nodded as she chuckled. She took her glasses from Andy and put them on. "Oh, thank you," she sighed and nodded, "much better."

"I aim to please. Anything else?" he asked.

"No, just you," she smiled. The wedding coordinator walked up behind them and explained they could start the dancing portion soon. Both nodded and stood to mingle with their guests before the dancing started. They agreed that once they danced a few songs, they were ready to leave. The kids would enjoy staying, later into the evening, but both just wanted to get going.

By the time the dancing started, Andy and Sharon found they were fading fast. Between their ages, the long hours from work, and the stress over the last few weeks, the two just wanted to end the night. They had enjoyed their wedding, but they just wanted to be alone, as much to relax as anything else.

"Have I told you just how much I love your dress?" Andy whispered in her ear as they were dancing. It was the third song, and it was a slow one, so they could still talk. Most of their guests were also on the dance floor.

"Not in the last hmm, maybe hour?" she questioned as she giggled. "I'm glad you like it so much."

"It's just so you," he told her as he stepped back to look at it again. "It just screams Sharon. I couldn't have come up with anything better in my mind, and it's just gorgeous on you. Now, I like the color," he smiled at her. "I was surprised, but I like it."

She shrugged, as she pulled him closer to dance, "We had both marriages annulled. I decided to be bold."

"I like bold," he grinned.

"You are looking handsome as always," she said as she ran her hand down over his shoulder and arm. "You look very handsome today. This has been a great day."

Andy raised his eyebrows, "Even with the kids?"

"Even with the kids," Sharon laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Life is, well, life. They have their own lives as we are painfully aware of today. Their focus keeps shifting today, but we are still a family. I'm sorry your kids aren't here today."

Andy gave her a sympathetic nod, "Me too, but as you just said, life is life. They needed to go to their mom, although, if we were to have taken bets on which ex would ruin this wedding, my money would have been on Jack. I'm still expecting him to burst through the door and scream at me to take my hands off his wife."

Sharon closed her eyes as she laughed, "Hmm, yes, I would have gone with that bet too. Jack does have a way about him, a way to ruin things, but I think that as distracted as all three kids are today, all three would have jumped to our defense if Jack had shown. I just do hope Sandra is okay. That's not a deliberate act to ruin our wedding."

"I know," Andy nodded. "I'll call Nicole again when we leave. See, even with us, we're trying to enjoy our big day, but we never stop being parents."

"No, we don't," Sharon smiled. "I had to laugh when you blew up at the boys and yelled out that you are a dad. Andy, that was classic."

Andy rolled his eyes, as he pulled her closer. They continued to sway to the music, and when the song changed to a faster one, he looked to her.

"Are you about ready to get out of here? I know you still need to change," he acknowledged.

"I am most definitely ready to get out of here," Sharon nodded as she admitted that. "Yes, I would like to change."

"Would you like me to find Emily?" he asked as he scanned the crowd on the dance floor. He frowned and nodded toward Ricky and Cami dancing away, and further from that, Rusty was dancing with Patrice. "I see the boys," he nodded, "but no Emily."

Sharon glanced around and pursed her lips, "I can only guess she's off with Wes. I'm not thrilled to see Ricky hanging all over Cami, but I guess it could be worse."

Andy nodded, "Okay, so you need to change?"

"Yes, would you help me?" she asked. "I don't want to try and find Emily, but I do need some help getting out of this dress." Andy grinned as his eyes lit up. Sharon rolled her eyes, "Do not let your mind wander. I just need some help with the zipper and then hanging up this dress. I will send it home with Patrice. I thought Emily was up to the task, but I think it will fare better with Patrice until we get back."

Andy chuckled at Sharon's comment about needing help, and he kissed her head. "I'm happy to help. You said your things are in my car?"

"They should be. Emily did say she moved everything," Sharon told him.

"Okay, you go on back to the restroom. I'm going to let Provenza know what's going on, and if I catch either or both boys before then, I'll explain it to them too and have them find Emily."

"Yes," Sharon nodded, "I'd like to see her before we leave. She's flying home before we get back, and then it will be well after Christmas before we see her again."

Andy just nodded and while he walked one way, Sharon walked the other. The two knew it would take them a few minutes to meet again, as they would each get stopped by friends and family to talk. Andy found Provenza.

"Listen, Sharon's going to change, and we are going to get out of here," Andy explained. "We're trying to round up the kids to tell them goodbye, so if you see them, could you help me out?"

"I suppose, considering I'm still on duty as your best man," Provenza nodded. "Need anything else? I'll keep my eye on them the next couple days while you are out of town." He looked to his watch, "It's a long drive up there to the Napa Valley," he raised his eyebrows.

"Which is why I got us a hotel room not too far away," Andy admitted. "I'm not stupid enough to tell all of you where we are staying. We are both exhausted and just want to relax."

"Well, Flynn," Provenza patted his shoulder, "congratulations. At the end of the day, you know," he gestured awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah," Andy nodded and continued, "we're friends and all that."

"Just don't expect a wedding gift from me," Provenza pointed to him. "I will take home some of that cake," he nodded toward the kitchen. "I already put in my request about that."

"Whatever old man," Andy patted his shoulder. "I need to get Sharon's change of clothes and help her out of her dress."

Provenza grimaced, "Do not talk about anything like that. I don't want to hear it."

"Would you just find your wife? Sharon wants her help with the dress. I've been told Patrice is taking care of the dress until we get back. Do not do something to that dress. You'll spend the rest of your days in whatever training Sharon can stick you in; she loves that dress."

"Believe me, I don't want to touch the commander's wedding dress," he made a gagging face. "I'll find Patrice and send her your way."

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard. Now, if you think our office romance was bad, why don't you go and find Ricky and Emily."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Provenza made another face.

"You'll see," Andy grinned. Provenza thought a moment, and he made another face.

"No! Did they drag Nolan and Cami, sweet Cami, into this?" Provenza complained.

"Sharon always says we are one big family. I guess the kids are taking that to heart."

"Oh, you Flynns and Raydors," Provenza grumbled as he waved a hand to Andy. He turned to walk away and then turned back around, "I forgot to add Beck to that list." Andy chuckled and nodded to Provenza, and then he went off to find his car.

He sighed and shook his head when he reached his car. It was full of balloons, and he had a pretty good idea, who might have had something to do with that. He shook his head, intent on finding a way to get back at Rusty and Ricky. He collected Sharon's things and went in search of her. He found her near the women's restroom talking to Patrice. It appeared she was waiting for him.

"Oh, good, my things did make it into your car," she smiled. "I was just telling Patrice that after Emily's flighty status all day, I wasn't so sure."

"Yes, everything was there and well, a little more," he said cryptically. Sharon and Patrice exchanged a look, and both looked back to Andy.

"So, it appears the boys decided to have a little fun. My car is completely full of balloons. We won't even be able to get into it; the car is that full," he explained.

Sharon covered her mouth and put her arm on Patrice's shoulder, while Patrice shook her head and frowned. "What has gotten into those boys today? Patrice asked.

"You'd think they were little kids," Andy admitted, but I do have an idea, a little revenge, if you may.

"What's that?" Sharon stopped laughing to look at him.

"I thought about sneaking out of here while you are changing. I'm guessing Patrice can help you. I'm happy to help if you need it, but I thought that the condo might need a little sprucing up tonight, you know, fill Rusty's room with the balloons, maybe? He and Ricky have both been staying in there, so I know it's tight, and well, why let the party end here? They could enjoy the balloons at home too."

Sharon and Patrice both smiled, and they nodded at Andy. "Andrew Flynn, I like your thinking."

"It's not that far to the condo. I can be there and back quickly. I'm going to ask the caterer for a couple trash bags, fill them with the balloons when I get to the condo, and you should be ready when I get back. We'll go to leave, and the boys will be speechless, wondering where the balloons went," he explained.

"Andy, take Louie with you. He will be glad to help," Patrice nodded.

"You sure?" Andy asked.

"Andy, Louie is always looking for ways to mess with Rusty. Yes, consider this a gift, your wedding day outing with Louie," Patrice grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Andy and Provenza moved the balloons from the front seat so they could squeeze into the car. They ended up filling two large garbage bags, and they took two more with them, as they hadn't even touched the backseat of Andy's car yet. The drive to the condo was short, and the two were tired, so they didn't talk much.

"Thanks for being my best man," Andy said as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "I can't believe today is almost over."

Provenza nodded, "That good or bad? You've been waiting for this day for years."

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier, but you know how things are always better in your head?" Andy asked.

"Flynn, are things that bad with you two?" Provenza turned, horrified, as he eyed Andy.

"No! I'm talking about like wedding thoughts. I thought we'd have a perfect day, and it's been anything but that. My kids aren't even here. Emily, Ricky, and Rusty have all been off. It's just been an odd day, not what I expected. Still, at the end of it, Sharon and I are married. No case got in the way, no health issues, and certainly no Jack."

Provenza huffed as Andy mentioned Jack, and he just nodded. "Jack, now there's a sorry excuse for a person. The mistakes we make," he sighed.

"Says the guy who can count his wives with all the fingers on one hand," Andy pointed out. "Neither you nor I have led any perfect life."

Andy pulled into the condo parking lot and eased the car into his space. As Provenza got out, Andy grabbed the other trash bags, and the two filled them with all the balloons. Andy also carried the top layer of the cake. The caterer had boxed it for him so that he and Sharon could freeze it and enjoy on their anniversary, the traditional thing to do. He had decided to take it home for safe-keeping since he was making a trip there now. With that in his hand, along with the balloons, the two walked to the elevator where they crammed in with the balloons. The elevator went up a floor from the parking garage to the lobby level. It stopped, and the doors opened to find several people there waiting to get on.

"Sorry, folks, we're full," Provenza nodded to them.

"Oh, look, how sweet, an older couple!" one younger woman yelled. "Did you two just get married? Wow, congrats!"

The entire group nodded and started to clap. Andy looked to Provenza, and both men looked to the group, horrified.

"No!" Andy exclaimed. "We didn't get married. I got married! My wife and I live in the building. He's my best friend. We're just moving things from the wedding. Married," he sighed.

"Like I said, we're full," Provenza told them as he furiously tried to push the elevator's close button.

"Flynn! Why would they think that? You and me?" he gestured. "It's bad enough I have to think of you with the commander."

"Can we just do what we're here to do. Let's focus on our irritation of the boys right now. I'm thinking we fill Rusty's room with these balloons," he explained. Provenza nodded while Andy dug out his key to the condo. They entered to find the place quiet, but also a disaster.

"Flynn, it's like a madhouse in here! You'd think the women had moved a clothing store and a cosmetic counter in here today. What happened?" Provenza grimaced.

Andy shook his head as he looked around, "I don't know, but it's perfect!" he grinned. He looked to Provenza. "Don't you see? The boys are staying here at the house the next few days. Emily is going home. While some of this will disappear when the ladies come get their things, the boys will have to clean it up. They won't let Sharon come home to this, and now that I know it's this bad, I'll make sure to ask them on our way home. Honestly, I couldn't have planned it better. I'm going to put this cake away," he nodded to the box. "Why don't you get started on the balloons?"

"Anything to stay away from that cake. For some reason, I have a stomach ache, and I think it's from that cake," Provenza said as he gestured at the cake.

"Really?" Andy asked. "Just the cake? You don't think your binge eating all day might have a factor? The cake," he rolled his eyes. "More like the icing on the cake to all of your bad eating habits all day. The cake was just the topper," he grinned.

"Flynn! Stop with the bad jokes," Provenza sighed. "Let's just get out of here."

The two men worked quickly to dump the balloons, and less than five minutes later, they were ready to head back to the wedding.

"I'd lock our bedroom door, but Emily is staying there while we are gone," Andy admitted as he locked up the condo. "Besides, the boys will know their plan has been foiled."

"You putting a bag of balloons in the shower is a good one, Flynn. Even I have to admit that," Provenza chuckled. "Ahh, they'll be so disgusted by Rusty's room and just want to get a hot shower, and then, more balloons."

Andy grinned, "My money is on the two of them staying in the living room. They'd just assume camp out there tonight and not clean up balloons."

Their drive back to the reception was quick, and when they returned, Andy parked the car right out front. He knew Sharon would be ready to leave. Andy went in search of Sharon, while Provenza promised to round up the kids.

"Hi," Sharon smiled warmly at him as he walked up to her by the bathrooms. She had changed and was now in a new deep green dress that looked amazing on her. It also looked very festive with the holiday season. "Did you take care of your plan?" she grinned as Andy leaned in and kissed her cheek, careful not to smear her lipstick.

"We did," he nodded and grinned. "Bedroom and bathroom," he clarified.

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Bathroom? That would be easy for them to just open our door to the bathroom and push the balloons in there."

"Nah," Andy shook his head. "Won't happen. I stuffed all of them in the shower. They are going to be so mad," he chuckled. Sharon covered her mouth slightly as she laughed too. The two looked to see Patrice approaching with the wedding coordinator. "Everything here should be set. My bag is ready for the car," she nodded to it.

"I'll take care of that," the wedding coordinator smiled to them. "Is your car out front?"

"It is," Andy told her. "Left it unlocked. I figured she would be ready to go. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. She slipped her hand into his, "I'm ready to get going. Have you seen the kids?"

"Provenza is looking for them," Andy told her.

"I'll go find Louie," Patrice patted Sharon's hand and walked off to find him. Andy turned to Sharon.

"I didn't think anything could compare to your wedding dress, but this new green dress of yours is pretty amazing too, and thank you for wearing those new boots. I knew it was a good idea you bought those," he winked as he looked at her knee-length boots. She grinned, as the two walked toward the reception hall, hand in hand. The coordinator reappeared and explained to them she would go out and make the announcement they were leaving. They waited, hoping to see the kids.

"Mom!" they heard and turned to find Emily, Ricky, and Rusty moving quickly toward them. Provenza and Patrice walked behind them.

"Mom, you already changed!" Emily exclaimed.

"Wow, Emily, you really are a bright one," Rusty commented. "Good call on the obvious." Emily glared at Rusty and turned back to Sharon.

"Yes, I did," Sharon said in a matter of fact voice. "Patrice and Andy helped me."

"Oh, I guess I should have thought about that. I'm sorry," Emily smiled at her.

"Been having a good time, Em?" Andy flashed a fake smile to her. She blushed and looked away. The boys snickered, and he turned to them. "How about you two? Ricky, done any dancing? Rusty, have you checked your social media to see where Gus is this evening?" Both boys looked to Andy, horrified, that he would bring up their personal lives. "If it's okay with the three of you, your mother and I are ready to go. We wanted to say goodbye to all of you."

"You're leaving so soon?" Emily asked. "Oh, I was hoping you would stay."

"Emily, you've barely seen us all evening. Andy and I are tired. We have driving to do and would like to get on the road. It's time," Sharon nodded.

"Oh, I just hate I won't see you until after Christmas," she said as she threw her arms around Sharon. "Bye, Mom. I love you. You looked beautiful today. It was an amazing day," she said quietly to Sharon. She and Sharon shared a moment, and then she gave Andy a big hug. "Andy, thank you for making Mom so happy. Enjoy your trip, and I'm glad you are part of our family."

Sharon and Andy looked to each other and then to Emily, both almost tearful at her heartfelt statements. While she had been flighty all day, she did love them both. "Oh, don't make me cry," Sharon let out a nervous laugh. "Be safe. Enjoy your evening. Thank you, my love, for being here today." Sharon hugged Emily, then Ricky, and then Rusty. Andy did the same to all three, and then he touched Sharon's arm and nodded to her.

"I was told the car had been put out front for us," he nodded again.

"Right," Sharon nodded back.

"Flynn, the wedding lady person, she said it was ready," Provenza jumped in to help with the story. He and Patrice had been standing back while Sharon and Andy had spoken with the kids. They waited a few moments and then heard their coordinator announcing they would be leaving. Andy took Sharon's hand in his, and the two, with the kids in front of them, made their way to their line of guests. The kids filed in so Andy and Sharon could make their escape. Andy and Sharon waved to their friends as they held hands and walked to the car. Andy reached and opened the door for Sharon, and when she got inside, Andy turned back and briefly caught the eyes of both Ricky and Rusty. He smirked at them and winked. He wished a camera could have caught their stunned and horrified expressions. He gave the kids a final wave before he got into the car, and quickly, they were off.

"Oh, that was a great day," Sharon sighed as she put her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. "Is it wrong, though, to say I'm happy to be out of there?"

Andy laughed slightly, as he reached for her hand, "No, not at all. It was almost liberating to leave there earlier, even if it was with Provenza."

Sharon laughed, as she still at her eyes closed. She let out another long sigh.

"Oh, which reminds me, our building thinks Provenza and I are a couple," he added. Sharon burst out laughing and opened her eyes to look at Andy. He shrugged, "Two guys, all dressed up, holding wedding balloons and a cake," he added. "Yeah, we weren't laughing."

"That might be the funniest thought of the day," Sharon covered her mouth. "Oh, Andy," she chuckled. "Hmm," she closed her eyes again, "how long a drive is it tonight, and what were we thinking?"

"It's only about a half hour," he explained, and when she opened her eyes, he winked to her. "I got us a room on the beach tonight. I thought about the drive, and while we hadn't discussed it, I thought we'd enjoy something closer tonight. I knew we'd be tired, and I thought, if anything, you would enjoy relaxing to the sound of the ocean."

"Andy Flynn, you really are full of surprises," she grinned.

* * *

 **There will be one more chapter to the story...they are finally married, but they still need to face the boys when they return home.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Andy, this is a lovely surprise," Sharon smiled brightly at him as they pulled into the oceanfront hotel. He parked the car and sat back, finally realizing just how tired he was from the day.

"I knew we would both be exhausted, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could start our married life with a walk on the beach? I know we went for a walk on the beach late after Nicole's wedding when things all began, so what do you say?" he grinned at her.

"I think that is a fantastic idea," Sharon nodded. "Let's get checked in, and then before we walk, I would like to grab my sweater."

The two spent the next half hour getting checked in, freshening up, and grabbing warmer clothing to walk on the beach. Andy took Sharon's hand and led her toward the dark ocean water; the sky was dark, and besides a few lights aligning the water, it was hard to see.

"Hmmm," he said as he pulled her in for a lingering kiss. "I've felt on display all day. I'd much prefer to kiss you alone, here in the dark." He pushed her hair out of her face and kept his close to her. Sharon hummed too.

"We have been on display," she agreed. "I was glad that we didn't hear Rusty and Ricky groan at the wedding when we kissed," Sharon chuckled. "That would have been another bad behavior I would have expected out of them." She leaned up and kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed for a few moments, before they broke apart and smiled.

"Are we going to walk or do this?" he grinned.

"Walk," Sharon nodded. "I can't always walk on the beach." Andy let out a low chuckle, and Sharon continued, "but I can always kiss my husband."

The two clasped hands and walked. They talked about the day, the good and the bad, the frustrations and the wonderful moments. It felt good to talk and relax. It was just what they needed to reconnect, which sounded odd after they had just gotten married. One didn't think you would need to reconnect, but life had been so crazy, and the wedding had been hanging over them, that yes, this was the down time they needed to reconnect. They spent a long time walking and talking, much longer than they had originally planned. They retired to their room, happy they had the rest of their lives together.

Andy's phone woke them up the next morning, and the two saw that it was just after 9:00. Neither had slept that late in as long as they could remember.

"Flynn," he sighed as he answered his phone. He hadn't looked at the number, but he knew no one from work would be calling.

"Is it Nicole?" Sharon sat up and asked. She fumbled for her glasses, found them, and she stood to put on her robe. Andy was still silent as he listened to the caller.

"What do you mean the room smells like smoke?" he said, now irritated, into the phone. He looked to Sharon who was now standing there looking back at him. He shook his head and nodded as he listened to the phone call. "No, I don't want that. Seriously, that's all you have?" he asked. "Fine, let me call you back. I want to discuss it with my wife."

Andy hung up, and he looked back up to Sharon. She'd walked to the balcony doors to check on the morning view. She turned from there back to Andy as he finished the call. "Who was that?"

He rolled his eyes and spoke to her through gritted teeth, "That was the bed and breakfast in Napa we were supposed to check into today."

"Supposed to check in?" Sharon grimaced as she looked to Andy.

"Apparently, a guest decided to smoke in the room and hide it. This morning, they discovered just how badly the smell was. They had all smelled it on the person or couple, whatever, but the owners assumed the smoking was being done outside. Anyway, apparently the room stinks, and he was calling to tell me that personally, he didn't want to rent it tonight to us because of the smell. The kicker is otherwise they are sold out tonight."

"Oh," Sharon sighed as she shook her head. She looked back to the ocean view and surprised Andy when she started to laugh. Andy stood up and stretched and wearing his t-shirt and boxers, he walked over to Sharon.

"You'll have to clue me in on what's so funny," he said to her as stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head. "Not the wake up I was wanting, and you suddenly laughing about it has me wondering."

"It's just so typical, Andy," she continued to chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his, which were now resting on her stomach. "It's us. Of course, there's a problem with our room. This isn't the first time we've tried to go there."

"Yeah, don't remind me. We were going to go before I proposed to you. That was going to be your proposal, and that got cancelled because of work," he reminded her.

She nodded, "Yes, and now, our luck, we have smoke. So, how did the conversation end?"

"He said if we wanted to cancel, he would obviously refund any deposit, and then he'd book us a different room a different weekend, whenever we wanted to call. He said he'd move us to a different room there, but they are full, and he was already trying to give us their best room. I'd told him it was going to be our honeymoon trip."

Sharon nodded, "So, if we agree to cancel, we can go sometime in the future and stay for free? The Napa Valley?" she questioned, looking to Andy like that was the obvious choice.

"Hey, I wanted to run it by you. We're a team, legally joined now," he grinned. "I didn't want to just tell the guy to cancel and then explain to you I'd cancelled our honeymoon. Boy, where is Provenza now? He'd just love to hear our honeymoon trip of two days got cancelled. I'd get a big told you so, and then I'm sure the team would start taking bets on when we were getting divorced."

Sharon burst out laughing and held her face in her hand as she bent over slightly. Andy kissed her neck, and he chuckled too. "Andy, please call him back. If it's bad enough he doesn't want us to stay there, I don't want to stay there."

"I know," Andy nodded. "With you still dealing with the smoke inhalation problems, that's the last place I want you too. I guess we can go home and deal with the boys. Our luck and they will have toilet papered our bedroom."

Sharon stopped laughing and turned to Andy, "That's not funny. Ricky did that to Emily as a practical joke when they were teenagers."

"Seriously?" Andy looked to her, almost in awe. "Ricky did that? Please, oh please, do not let him think of that again."

"We aren't going home, not yet," Sharon ran her hands up Andy's chest. "What if we stay here a couple days? We're already here, and we have this wonderful view," she gestured to the ocean.

Andy frowned, "Sharon, we are barely out of LA. We're not even an hour north of the city. That's not the honeymoon you deserve."

"It's the one I want," she grinned as she slipped her arms around Andy. "It's perfect if you think about it. We're tired, well, from the last several weeks and all day and evening yesterday," she grinned. "No one knows we are here. Everyone thinks we're somewhere else. We can relax here, walk on the beach, take a nap together, and Andy, it's all I want. I just want to be with you."

Andy shook his head at her as he looked to her staring back at him with sparkling eyes, "What about that vineyard tour you wanted to do and the wine tasting?"

"Andy, really, I am the terrible wife, really. It was selfish of me to ask you to go on honeymoon to wine country," she told him.

"Sharon, I've told you that never has bothered me. You enjoy wine, and I'm good with that. I just want you to be happy," he said.

"Good," Sharon leaned up and kissed him quickly, leaving him almost in a fog. "It's settled then. If they have a room, which I'm guessing we can stay in this one since they aren't full right now, we can stay here two days. If you're with me, I'll stay anywhere," she grinned and broke away from Andy to walk toward the bathroom. Andy just shook his head as he chuckled and grinned. It wasn't the trip they had planned, but somehow, it would be better.

Two days later, Andy and Sharon found themselves taking the freeway back to the condo. The two had been on the road only few minutes after spending a leisurely morning at the hotel. They had taken their time getting up, had enjoyed a lovely breakfast, and before they checked out, they had gone for another long walk on the beach. The cooler November air didn't bother them. They had bundled up, Andy even nudging Sharon to get a new sweater the day before when they had done a little shopping and exploring. After checking out and loading up, they had gotten on the road with no rush to get home.

"Well, Mrs. Flynn," he said as he tried out the name and gave her a grin, "how was your honeymoon?"

"Hmmm, it was wonderful," she grinned as she put her hand over his on the console. "I enjoyed every minute of it. Perfect."

"Well," he shrugged, "not perfect. It wasn't Napa Valley."

"Andy, stop!" Sharon playfully swatted at his hand. "Please stop being so hard on yourself about the trip. I had a wonderful time, and isn't that what matters? I loved our relaxing trip, and you can't argue with an oceanfront room. This was better than Napa. We relaxed, we walked, we slept, we had wonderful food," Sharon smiled as she trailed off in thought.

"That all?" Andy raised an eyebrow to look at her. "That's all that was special about the trip?"

Sharon blushed as she caught his eye and burst out in a laugh. "Oh, yes, how could I forget that we did some shopping too?" Andy groaned at her teasing, and the two were alerted to a text on Sharon's phone.

Sharon sighed as she read her message and flashed a fake smile at Andy, "The boys, or rather, Ricky here specifically, are wondering when, and I quote, 'When are Rusty's mom and dad going to be home?' Andy, he sounds like he's the 14-year-old babysitter," she shook her head. "I swear those two boys-I thought they might have snapped out of their playful banter while we were gone."

Andy just frowned and shook his head, "I don't know what is worse-the banter or that we have to go home to it? I know," he nodded. "We should just maybe relax with a movie or something and hide in our room. You know they won't dare come in there to talk to us."

Sharon burst out laughing and nodded, "I like the way you think. Let them fend for themselves. I'm sure they will have something to say about all those balloons."

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "We still have to deal with the balloons."

They arrived back to the condo another half hour later. They laughed as they collected their things to head upstairs. Sharon had returned Ricky's text, so they expected the boys would know they were arriving. "We're home," Sharon called to them as they unlocked the door, and Sharon walked in first. The boys were lounging on the couch and turned to greet them.

"Hey, welcome back, Mom, Andy," Ricky nodded to them. Andy threw a glance their way as he nodded and then proceeded to carry the bags to the bedroom. Sharon walked over to greet the boys. She ran her hands through their hair.

"How are things here? It seems rather quiet. Oh my gosh," she held her hand to her chest, "what is that?"

Andy rejoined her, and he looked to her, worried at what might be wrong. He glanced to the coffee table, as did the boys.

"Oh, sorry, Sharon. I know, I know, no eating on the couch. We meant to clean this up," Rusty jumped up to clean up the mess.

"Mom, we aren't five anymore, and we didn't make a mess. You and Andy eat here all the time, don't you?" he asked, as he stood.

Sharon just pointed to the box, "Is that cake?"

Andy looked to the ceiling and shook his head as he sighed. He looked back to the boys, "Let me guess-you pulled that out of the freezer?"

"Yeah, cake from the wedding. We figured Emily put it there. It was really good. Sorry again about eating in the living room, Sharon," Rusty said as he moved quickly to throw out the box.

Andy called out, "Boys, that was our wedding cake, you know, like the top layer you eat on your anniversary."

"Wait, what?" Rusty asked, now visibly confused.

"Huh, I've never heard of that," Ricky pursed his lips and shook his head.

"It's tradition," Sharon sighed. She raised a hand almost in defeat. "I can't believe you ate that."

"Seriously, that's some tradition, to eat old cake?" Rusty asked.

"How have neither of you heard of that? You are both grown," Andy complained.

"Andy, I'm not exactly the typical bridal magazine reader, and none of my friends are really into getting married yet," Ricky explained.

"Yeah, what he said," Rusty gestured.

"Plus, Rusty is just not experiencing his parents being married for the first time," Ricky grinned.

"Oh, knock it off, Ricky!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Boys!" Andy yelled. It stopped the bickering, and then he continued. "Did you eat all the cake?"

"Yeah," both said in unison, and each looked away.

Sharon and Andy's gaze met, and they shook their heads.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Ricky sighed. "I really didn't know. Andy, I feel horrible."

"Sharon, Andy," Rusty nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What's done is done," Sharon waved them off. "I don't want to discuss it. It was something special we cannot get back. I don't want to get into it right now. I was nice and relaxed."

"Yeah, how was your trip?" Ricky grinned. "Napa, so did you bring us wine?"

"Ahh, there was an issue with that," Andy jumped in. "We never got to Napa."

"Wait, you never went there?" Rusty asked. He looked to both of them and was met with a glare. "I won't ask right now."

"Maybe we should let the two of you relax out here," Ricky started to move down the hall.

"Just stop. Don't take off in your own home," Andy held up his hand. "We are just going to go and relax and watch a movie, maybe something on Netflix."

Rusty met Ricky's gaze, and the two made a disgusted face, "So, like Netflix and chill?" Rusty grimaced.

"Yeah, I guess," Andy said, now looking at the two with a clueless expression. "Why? Did you do something to the television or something?"

"No, it's just, Andy, do you know what that expression means, I mean, at least to our generation?" Ricky grinned.

Sharon and Andy looked to each other and shrugged. They looked back to Ricky, and he had a big grin on his face, "Ahh, they don't," Ricky looked to Rusty.

"Eeew," Rusty shook his head and walked away. "Nope, not having that discussion. Living here is bad enough."

"Boys, what's the phrasing?" and as he said it, Sharon grabbed his hand and started to laugh. "Andy, I think I've got it."

Andy met her gaze, and with one look, he understood. He turned back to the boys, "You two are the ones who suggested it," Andy grinned. "Shame on you both for your mind in the gutter."

"That's like nothing I want to discuss," Rusty said, and Ricky just continued to shake his head.

"I had to ask," Ricky added. "Now you know, so if that's ever someone's murder defense," he shrugged.

"Well, in any case, we are going to relax," Sharon said as she pulled on Andy. "We will discuss the cake at a later date."

"How about we get you a nicer one for your anniversary?" Ricky suggested. Andy rolled his eyes, and Sharon gave him a look. "Fine. I won't say anything," Ricky added.

Sharon and Andy turned to retreat to their room, but as they got to the door, she turned back, "Oh boys, is it safe to use the bathroom?"

The boys glared at each other and at her, "How did you move the balloons?" Rusty exploded. "We've been wondering about that for two days."

"Ahh, detective work at its best. I've always said Andy is my best detective," she grinned as she looked at him. "We'll talk about it later." The two flashed huge smiles at the boys and disappeared into their room where they shut the door. Ricky and Rusty looked to each other and shrugged before they moved to sit down again on the couch. After they were seated, they turned on a different channel.

"I'm just glad I'll be back home," Ricky grinned to himself without looking at Rusty.

Rusty turned to Ricky, "You know when they go back to work tomorrow and find those balloons in Sharon's car, I'm going to tell them it was all your idea."

"Fine with me, little bro," Ricky flashed a grin. "At the end of the day, they are married, and the stepdad doesn't hate me yet."

"Just wait until your wedding," Rusty added. "Something tells me Andy won't let you forget any of this."

"Hmm, I'm banking on Emily to get married first. No telling what we could do at her wedding," Ricky smiled.


End file.
